Tainted
by Saitaina R. Moricia
Summary: Four years after the events of Twilight Princess, two people are searching for a new way amongst the lingering darkness. As Colin searches for the path that will lead him, Link searches for a place to belong. LinkxColin pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Note: **Some Twilight Princess canon is abused/ignored entirely for this story.

**Chapter One: Darkness Within**

_How is one to live a moral and compassionate existence when one is fully aware of the blood, the horror inherent in life, when one finds darkness not only in one's culture but within oneself?  
-Barry Lopez _

Twilight. Shadow. Darkness.

Evil.

That's what they call me these days, in low, almost voiceless whispers as I pass them by. The women hanging their wash, the sellers at the market, the drunken bastards in Telma's bar. Some nights I wonder if they even remember my name, who I am, what I did.

Or if all they see is a blue eyed wolf out to eat their children.

Four years ago, I saved the world. I saved all their pathetic little lives and this is the thanks I get, all for having a bit of the twilight stuck in me. It's not like I even _attacked_ anyone as a wolf...well, not counting the apple seller but honestly, he smelled like darkness, how was I supposed to know he had just come from visiting Kakariko and had a run in with Shadow beings? But, minus the apple seller I didn't even _sniff _someone the wrong way.

"Oy, Shadow!" came the booming voice of the bar's owner and Link was jerked up, out of his bitter thoughts, blinking at the dark skinned woman before him. Telma laughed and slid a beer down to the former hero, leaning on the bar as she took a sip from he own glass. "Ignore them, Shadow. They're of no use."

Link looked at the knights of Hyrule from the corner of his eye before snorting. "Ignoring them is all I do, Telma." he said, ignoring the fact it had been their whispers that had first sent him spiraling into a moment of bitterness. He took a sip of the beer and leaned forward on the bar himself, holding his cloaked head up with a gloved hand, absently staring at the reflective glass Telma had placed above the more expensive liquors.

"So what stories do you have for me tonight, maiden fair?" Link asked with a small smile, turning his head so he could see both the glass and Telma, the hand holding his beer clutching and releasing the glass with every person that passed, the only sign of his nerves.

"Nothing new, another season, more fish mongers attempting to sell rotten bass, more weapon makers jacking up prices and another crop of young things coming to learn their trades."

"And here I thought you liked the apprentice season, Telma. What would you do without a fresh crop of strapping young men flooding the town every few seasons?" Link said, smiling, sipping his beer. "Speaking of," he turned slightly, hiding himself away deeper in his cloak as the door opened and a group of loud, laughing young boys flooded in, each chatting happily about their home lives and their apprenticeships that started the next morning.

Telma simply smiled at him before heading down the counter towards the group, getting their orders and demanding payment before she started serving them, teaching them the rules of the bar right quick when one balked at the demand.

Colin smiled at his companions, blushing as the future apprentice offered to pay for his drinks, long blond bangs falling into his eyes. "Thank you," he said softly, pushing back the hood of his cloak as he slid onto a bar stool, having to give a few hops to manage to get up. He gave Telma his order, his blush brightening as the woman ruffled his hair and asked after his father.

Talk grew around the young teen, his fellow apprentices being drawn into conversations with the knights and Telma. Colin drunk it all in as he sipped his light ale, watching everyone, spending a few minutes studying them each in turn. Colin loved watching people, learning what he could about them before they even spoke. He liked to make up stories about them, imagining great adventures they may have had before he saw them.

His eyes rested on a cloaked figure at the end of the bar and he tilted his head curiously, studying what he could from the figure so intent on hiding. Tall, seemingly a blond from the wisps of hair that kept sliding free of the hood when the person leaned forward, a fighter for sure.

Colin smiled, amused by the fact the figure hid everything about him that he could (and it had to be a he, no woman had that sort of build), yet the man had cut a hole in his cloak so his sword's handle could easily poke out and be within grabbing range.

Colin turned back to his ale, finishing the last few sips before sliding it across the bar closer to Telma's end. "Ms. Telma, could I get a class of milk?" he asked softly, blushing at the stares his request received.

"Milk, honey?" Telma asked, a smile peaking out as she took the dirty glass and got a fresh one.

"I don't really like drinking," he said, ducking his head, turning even redder at the yells from the knights and merchants around him.

Telma gave the men a glare, pouring a glass of milk and sliding it to Colin with a grin. "Anything for you, Sunshine. And ignore them, they wouldn't know a decent drink if it bit their ass."

Colin giggled, reaching for his pouch to pay for the drink, confused when Telma shook her head. "It's on the house, Sunshine. Wouldn't want your father to think we weren't treating you well here in the big city." She gave him a wink before moving back down the bar, re-filling glasses and giving those still snickering at the teen a good rap on the head.

Colin smiled as he watched her, before his attention was drawn back to the cloaked figure as the man reached for a fresh glass of beer. The milk he had taken a sip of was suddenly thick, almost chokingly so. He struggled to swallow, his eyes locked on the slender fingers now wrapped around the rim of the glass of amber liquid, eyes following the index finger that slowly stroked over the glass in an endless circle.

There were few things that passed Colin's notice, especially if it was something that had fascinated Colin for years. Malo's speech, Talo's fighting skills and various yells, Beth's freckles, there were certain things that Colin could pick out over anything and identify them with great accuracy.

Link's hands had always been a fascination for Colin. But not just his hands, the swordsman's arms, his wrists, the gauntlets Link wore over his wrists, even the edges of his tunic and undershirt were memorized by Colin.

The boy could tell you ever tear, every repaired cut, every bend and knick in the hard leather of the gloves and gauntlets, provided hadn't occurred since Colin had last seen Link.

And he knew that hand, from the small scar curling around the middle finger almost like a ring, to the bit of finger sliced off the top of Link's right pinky.

He hurriedly took another sip of milk, his mouth suddenly dry. He hadn't seen the young hero in two years, not since Link had gotten into a fight with the Mayor and stormed out of Ordon, the silent thunder of Epona's hoof beats a sign that it would be the last time they saw him.

And now Colin was here, and Link was here, and the goddess' were cruel, sadistic witches to orchestrate this chance meeting. Link would be gone before Colin could see him again, Colin could feel the truth of that in his stomach, curling and burning him.

He refused to allow that to happen. He wasn't going to let Link disappear again, only heard of in faint stories and twisted rumours.

"I'm going upstairs," Link said, his voice soft, meant only for Telma. He slid some rupees at her, before sliding from his stool, ignoring the looks he got as he headed up to the attic cum guest rooms Telma had installed in the bar after all the trouble was over.

Telma watched him go, sighing softly before tossing his glass into the sink. "Poor boy," she said softly, shaking her head.

"Ms. Telma, do you have any extra rooms?" Colin said softly, his eyes still on the stairs, even though Link was long out of sight.

"Shouldn't you be rooming with your Master tonight, Sunshine?"

Colin shook his head, returning his attention to the bar owner. "He's out of town until later this week." He gave her a winning smile, hoping it was enough to cover his lie.

"Alright then, I have a double, a single and I think another single. Take your pick."

"A single, please." he said, fishing around in his pouch for the appropriately coloured crystals, sliding it to her and accepting the key she held out. "Thanks!" He hopped from his stool, waving good-bye to his new friends before dashing outside, picking up his saddle bags he had left out with everyone else's. Running back in, he nearly tripped over a guard before dashing up the stairs, eager to wash up after a long day of riding and horsing around with the other boys.

"Red, Green, Blue..." Colin muttered, reading the names of the rooms as he tried to find his, worrying at his lip. "Gold!" He unlocked the door, slipping inside and tossing his bag across the room before making a bee line for the barrel of fresh spring water in the corner. He dipped a finger into the water, testing the temperature before shoving his face into it, letting out a happy groan as the warm water cascaded over his face.

Raising his head, he sighed happily, the warm water trickling down his neck and face as he struggled out of his over tunic, wiggling around as he tried to get the course wool off without unbuckling his belts. "Uh oh," he whispered, stuck in the cloth, his belt doing it's job and keeping the material down around his waist while his arms refused to come out of the arm holes.

He twisted around a few times, trying to get the shirt off, but only succeeded in tripping and falling over onto the bed, nearly rolling to the floor. "Help!" he cried out, voice muffled from the cloth, though hopeful someone could hear him. His arm was starting to become sore, twisted at an odd angle behind his head as it was. He started kicking his feet in an effort to right himself, face flaming red as he thought of how embarrassing the situation was.

He heard the door opening, a voice calling out before dying off as the person obviously got a good look at him flailing around on the bed. Booted footsteps moved closer, and Colin could see a shadow through the weave of his over tunic. There was a tutting sound, before Colin could feel fingers brushing over his stomach, grasping the silver belt buckle holding him hostage and undoing the leather, sliding the belt off the boy, causing him to roll across the bed and fall on the floor. Colin groaned and pulled the shirt off, blowing his blond bangs from his face as he rubbed his arm.

"Thanks," he whispered softly, his lisp kicking in in his nervousness. "Guess I shouldn't rush," he said and looked up to give his rescuer a smile that died as he stared at the haunted blue eyes looking down at him.

"Slow is always better for most things," Link said softly, his voice rough, just barely above the whisper he had used downstairs.

Colin tilted his head, wondering why Link was whispering. It really wasn't like the man the teen had known, Link had always been soft spoken, but even then there was a strength to the words that made them rich. Links' voice now was broken, raising and lowering without warning, but never higher then the soft whisper that used to tickle Colin's ear during late night sleep overs.

Colin was drawn out of his thoughts by the soft swishing of Link's cloak as the man moved past him, heading for the door. Colin scrambled to his feet, grabbing Link's arm, jerking his hand back when Link started, shaking Colin off, one hand going for the dagger Colin knew Link kept on his thigh.

"I..thank you," Colin said softly.

Link stared at Colin for a moment before nodding and leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Colin sighed, staring at the closed door for a long moment before shaking his head and pulling off his under tunic and shirt, tossing them aside as he dunked his head back into the cooling water before washing up with the formerly white shirt.

--

"Huunnggrryy," Colin groaned, laying his head on the bar, giving Telma puppy dog eyes as he tried to un-stick his nightshirt from his still damp body.

Telma shook her head, grabbing two covered plates from the hot rack she had set them on, loading up a dray with the plates, two glasses, a bottle of beer and milk, and three shining apples brought over from the apple seller. "You just love me for my food," she teased.

Colin perked up as she set the tray in front of him, leaning over the bar to kiss her cheek. "And your beds!" He picked up the tray, stumbling a bit with the weight.

"Take the second plate to room Red, Sunshine," she said, and smiled fondly as the fourteen-year-old tried to make it up the stairs without spilling anything. "Shadow's in for a world of trouble with that one," she said, her smile turning into a smirk before she shook herself from her thoughts, returning to the more rowdy patrons.

"Red, Red, Red..." Colin sung under his breath, finding the door again and using his foot to knock. "Telma sent up dinner!" he called, returning to humming under his breath.

"Bring it in," came a soft voice and Colin shuffled the tray, trying to hold it and open the door at the same time. He managed to get the door open and entered the room, looking around for a table to set the tray on.

"It smells really good, I think she made stew." Colin said cheerily, setting out the plate, a glass, the bottle of beer, and an apple. "Her stew is _really_ good, tons of different meats and vegetables and sometimes she even slips a bit of whiskey int..." Colin's voice trailed off as he turned, staring at the sight before him.

Link stood in front of Colin, staring out the window, his right hand flexing and releasing at his side. The man had stripped down, leaving him clad in just his white leggings, a tight white shirt, and those beat up brown boots Colin knew since he could first recognize Link. He licked his suddenly dry lips, shaking his head. "Uh...she even puts a bit of whiskey in it sometimes," he said, finishing his original sentence, swallowing as Link turned slightly, the falling sunlight glinting off the golden strands.

There were so many things he wanted to say, so many questions he wanted to ask, but they had all vanished the moment he turned, and now he couldn't get them back. "I...should go," he said softly, blushing at the stupidity of his words. He reached out for the door, opening it.

"Colin..." Link said and Colin turned, tilting his head in question.

"Yes, Link?"

"...nothing, never mind."

Colin frowned before shaking his head and leaving the room with his tray, mind wondering off as he slipped into his room and sat down on his bed, wondering about his childhood hero, the sight of the blood stained bandage around Link's neck stuck in his mind.

--

The sun was streaming through the upper windows of Telma's bar by the time Colin managed to un-glue his eyes and roll out of bed. He gave his head another quick dunk in the now cool water before tossing on his clothes, grumbling under his breath about stupidly comfortable beds and not having to share a room with his brother.

Dashing down the stairs, he attempted to put his boots on at the same time as he was walking, ending up with him doing a weird hopping dance across the bar. "Telma, is there anything for breakfast?!" He called. The woman raised her hand and pointed, before returning to nursing her hand over. Colin smiled and grabbed the apples and cheese. "Is Link up?"

"He already left, Sunshine," Telma said softly.

"What?!" Colin pouted, biting into the cheese.

Telma smiled, raising her head. "I think he was heading towards Kakariko, but I could be wrong." she said, resting her head on the table again.

Colin paused mid chew before grinning at her. "I love you!" he called and ran back upstairs for his bags, tossing the apples into them before dashing back downstairs. "Bye, Telma! Too, dried leavers!" he grabbed a pouch of the snack, tossing a few rupees on the counter to pay before running out the door.

He ran up the alley and back down South Marked Road, dodging the sellers and residents who were wondering around, seemingly without purpose. Colin shook his head as he nearly bowled over a wash lady, hopping and trying to dry his foot after kicking over her bucket. "Honestly, do they teach you lessons in standing around?" he muttered, finally making his way down West Castle Town Road and out to where he had left his horse, rather glad the small nag hadn't wondered off as they were won't to do.

He quickly laced his bags to the saddle, climbing onto the horse, yelping as the nag started to trot off before he was fully seated. "You enjoy that, don't you?" he muttered as he adjusted his position in the seat, pulling up the hood of his cloak against the light rain falling. The horse made a sound, almost like she was blowing a raspberry at the boy, before picking up speed, hoofs making happy sounds against the worn stone of the road.

Colin gave a soft sigh, looking down the path that would lead him to Kakariko, and hopefully, Link. He had no idea what he was doing, or why he was going after the hero, he just knew that he had to, and that was enough for him.

--

It had taken him the rest of the day to reach Kakariko, the sun falling behind the cliffs as he finally made it to the Inn, nearly falling out of his saddle. It wasn't a long trip, but his thighs and hips were sore from riding without break, and the damn crows hadn't left him alone the whole trip, trying to steal his apples.

He slid off his nag and tried it to the decaying wooden railing, giving her a pat and an apple before hopping the railing and heading into the inn, spotting Epona between the buildings, a smile crossing his lips.

"Bethy!" he called merrily, tossing his last apple up into the air and catching it.

"Don't call me that, Colin." The red head said from a doorway and poked her head out, blinking at him. "I thought you were headed to Castle Town."

"And I made it, decided to come back." He batted his eye lashes at her. "Bethy, dearest darling cousin of mine..."

"No."

"You don't even know what I want!"

"Any time you remind me we're cousins is bad enough. Last time you brought up our familial relations, you dragged me up Death Mountain to fight the Goron leader."

"Yes, well, perhaps that wasn't the _best _of ideas..."

"Colin, you had a broken leg for three weeks!"

"Yes, well, it's nothing like that. I just need a room."

"We only have one and it's in use."

"The room has five beds!"

"Yes, but our guest specifically requested privacy."

"Bethy, you know me, it's little Colin, I'm not going to bother him. Plleeaassee"

"I really shouldn't be doing this..."

"Come on, Bethy, for me, your cute, little cousin whom you love and adore and want to get out of your hair?" He batted his eyelashes at her again, doing his best to look pathetic and begging.

"Arg! Alright, but the first complaint and you're sleeping with the horses! And don't be surprised if he runs you through. I've never met a man that scares me more. Must be a mercenary or something." Beth shuddered, handing Colin a copy of the key to the upstairs room.

Colin paused, blinking at her. "You mean, you don't know who he is?"

Beth shook her head, stacking bottles of beer onto the shelves. "Just came in and asked for a room, all I could see was his eyes between the cloak and that odd face cloth he wore. Gave off an evil vibe though, like those moblins of old."

"Hm," Colin blinked at her before smiling and leaning across the bar, kissing his cousin's cheek and dashing up the stairs, his heart thundering as he approached the closed door. He had no idea why he was so nervous, it was just Link, but every time he thought of coming close to the blond man his heart suddenly took up a race in his chest.

He swallowed thickly before unlocking the door and stepping inside, glancing around. The room was empty, window wide open, letting in a dusty, moist breeze. Colin noticed Link's gear (and it was certainly Link's considering the Ordon Shield on the pillow), on a bed to the left. Colin grinned and dove onto the bed next to it, staring at the weapons and sheer...junk Link had managed to acquire over the past four years.

Glancing around he reached out, gently running a finger over the sword his father had made, before pulling it closer to him and sliding it from the sheath, watching the light play over the honed edges. "Still so beautiful," he whispered, looking at his own reflection in the blade before smiling and sliding it back into it's sheath.

He yawned and laid back on is bed, holding the sword close to him as he let his eyes drift shut, sleep taking him before he knew it.

Link hissed as he climbed over the window sill, cursing as he stumbled to the floor, holding his bloody hand. He glared down at the crow who was sitting on the roof next door, giving a cry as Link looked at him. The blond could have sworn the bird was smirking at him.

Link slammed the window shut, latching the wooden frame before turning, sucking on the wound on the side of his hand. He paused, lips still wrapped around the bleeding wound as he stared at the bundle of blond hair and black traveling cloak, slender pale arms wrapped around Link's oldest sword.

Link sighed, wondering what Beth was thinking, renting out another bed when he asked her (and paid extra) not to. He removed his hand from his mouth and crossed over to the bed, pushing back the hood enough to confirm his suspicion (only one child in Hyrule had hair the same wheat blond as Hyrule Plains), before gently trying to remove his sword from Colin's grip. He would have to pack up and leave quickly, before the boy awoke.

Colin made a sleepy sound, almost disagreeing with Links' thoughts, rolling onto his side, pulling the sword closer to his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around the weapon. Link growled softly, his arm now trapped beneath Colin's arms and part of the boy's chest.

"This is not helping," Link said, even though the boy really couldn't hear him. He sighed, kneeling on the floor, staring down at the sleep slack face of the teen. "Why did you come here, Colin? Why didn't you stay away like everyone else?"

Link was used to being shunned, being cast out. He was used to watching friend walk away. He wasn't used to the stirring in his chest, reacting to the boy's bright smile and easy friendship. That time of his life was long over, even Telma kept herself away from him, despite being one of the few who even spoke to him anymore.

Link raised a trembling hand, hovering over Colin's cheek before gently brushing that odd long bang from the boy's cheek. "Will you run, when you find out the truth?" he asked softly, a calloused finger gently trailing over Colin's smooth cheek. "Will you scream, when you see what I truly look like? Will you tremble in terror and fear when the wolf stares into your eyes and you can't escape?"

Colin shifted, curling into the warmth coming from Links' body, his smaller form nearly curling entirely around Links' chest. He pulled the sword closer, and his hand fisted in Link's cloak, pulling the familiar feeling fabric and scent closer to him.

Link rested his head on Colin's side, tears threatening in-spite of what he desired. "How can you so innocently touch me, when a part of me wants to rip your throat out and drink your sweet blood as it flows from the wound?" he asked softly. "When I want to sink my teeth into your tender skin and see if you taste as good as you smell?"

"Goddess, you smell good," Link whispered after a moment of silence, burring his nose in the curve of Colin's neck.

--

Colin gave a yawn, a soft, mewling sound slipping out as he stretched, eyes opening, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. He blinked again, as his eyes cleared and a pair of deep blue eyes came into focus before him. "Hi," Colin said softly, blushing lightly.

"May I have my arm back?" Link asked dryly, wiggling his half dead fingers.

Colin shot upright, blushing even brighter, ducking his head, hiding behind his blond bangs. "S...sorry," he stuttered.

"It's quite alright," Link said, retrieving his arm and wiggling his fingers, wincing at the pain that shot up them from behind under Colin's weight for so long. "I thought you were in Castle Town."

"I was," Colin said, adjusting his cloak, not looking at Link. "Now I'm here."

"Why?"

"To visit with Beth and Malo," Colin said, tilting his head as he turned to look at Link. "And why are _you_ here? Hiding away from the world?"

"You wouldn't understand," Link said, standing in a swirl of his cloak, gathering his weapons and equipment.

"No, I wouldn't, because I haven't _seen_ you in years, and even when I did you didn't have any time for me, for any of us! You took us home and then you _left_ and you didn't even say why!"

"Colin..."

"No, Link. I'm not going to be quiet, all my life my parents and aunts and uncles and even you have told me to be quiet, to hold my piece, that I wouldn't understand. I'm tired of not knowing anything. I'm tired of being ignored, I'm tired of watching you walk away without a word!"

Link opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he felt a smaller body impact his, Colin's face buried in his chest.

"I've missed you so much, Link. You left and you never came back and no one would say _why_. Why did you leave us, Link? What did we do to push you away?"

Link closed his eyes, a tear sliding down his cheek as he wrapped his arms around the teen, holding him, not knowing what to say or how to explain what had happened in those last moments of the war against twilight.

"Colin, I..."

"MONSTER!" the shout came from outside, followed by the sound of an arrow hitting the metal roof of the building next door. "MURDER!" This shout was followed by a rock that struck the closed window.

Link released Colin and dashed to the window, peering out at the mob below who was attacking the inn. "Dammit, they spotted Epona."

"Link, what's going on?!" Colin shouted over the yelling from downstairs, watching the other man as Link gathered his things.

"I have to go, they'll burn down the inn if I don't leave."

"But why?!"

"I don't have time to explain, Colin, go downstairs with Beth, she'll protect you."

"No!" Colin yelled and grabbed Link's cloak, planting his feet, face firm as he struggled to hold Link back. "I'm not allowing you to leave again! You're not walking away from me and I'm not waiting another two years to find you again!"

"Colin, let go, I have to leave!" There was a pronounced growl now in Links' words, his right hand clenching and releasing.

"I'm not letting you go!" Colin yelled, tears streaming down his cheeks, heart filled with fear at the idea that Link might walk out that door and never come back into Colin's life.

"FIRE!" Beth screamed from downstairs and there was a following shout that sounded like Malo. The thick smell of smoke curled up the stairs, entering the room through the cracks in the door, giving a rich indication that time was more then limited.

"Colin..."

"Link."

Link growled deeply and wrapped an arm around Colin's waist, pressing the boy tightly against him. Colin screamed as he was suddenly airborne, tucking his head against Link and clutching desperately as they pushed through the glass of the window, shards cutting both of them. There was a moment of sheer terror as Colin realized they were jumping _out_ the window, and then pain as they hit the ground, the shouts of the mob and the smell of smoke thicker now.

"Get on!" Link roared and Colin climbed onto Epona without realizing he was doing it. Link climbed on behind him, arm wrapped tightly around Colin's waist again as Link gave a yell, Epona taking off at a leap that nearly sent Colin flying back off the horse. He pushed back against Link, securing himself as well as he could in the v of the older man's legs, grasping desperately to the arm around his waist.

Epona leapt through the crowd blocking the alley, trampling at least one man that was aiming a crossbow at her master, heading for the nearest gate without urging. As she thundered down the dirt path, Colin peeked behind them, looking back at the burning in over Link's arm, eyes wide at the size of the crowd and the hatred in their eyes.

He took one final look at his family, at Beth and Malo along with others trying to put out the fire before turning back to face forward, and the new direction his life was heading.


	2. Of Friendships

**Chapter Two: Of friendships, relationships and other worthless things**

_"A real friend is one who walks in when the rest of the world walks out."  
-Walter Winchell _

_The hardest thing to do, is to watch the one you love, love someone else.   
–Unknown_

"It's hot," Colin said, shuffling in his cloak, peeking out at the waves of heat rising off the rocks, rather confused as how it could go from cold rain to hot...whatever this was so quickly, but shrugged it off as being a part of Hyrule's wonderful nature.

"I know," Link said, his voice even rougher then it had been at Telma's bar, worn down by the yelling and growling he did back in Kakariko. Collin had yet to ask what was wrong with Links' voice, or about the bandage that Link had yet to change around his neck. He felt, uncomfortable broaching the topics, with Link acting the way he was, as if Colin was a stranger and not...Colin.

"It's also dusty," Colin added, coughing again as a small wind blew rocks and red dirt up into their faces, the small sand grains and dusty air coating his throat. He wondered if traveling through the desert would have been less bothersome then traveling up Death Mountain's winding pass.

"I know, Colin." Link was starting to sound exasperated, considering Colin had been complaining about something since they started for the Goron Mines. "I don't remember you being this whiny," Link said, peering down at the top Colin's head.

"Nope, it's a new development, it occurred when _someone_ decided that the best place to hide out would be with giant rock people."

"They're not 'rock people', they're Gorons."

"They look like rocks, they eat rocks, they're as dumb as rocks, they're as hard as rocks...thus, rock people."

"Colin!"

Colin ducked his head, before sighing. "Sorry, I just...I don't like them, they're mean!"

"What did you do?"

"Who says I did anything?" Colin said, trying to sound innocent and angelic.

"What did you do?" Link repeated, trying to be patient and not just smack himself in the forehead...or smack Colin upside the head.

"I might have, sort of, kinda, maybe...lost a sumo match to them." Colin muttered under his breath.

"Oh Colin," Link said, and rested his face on the top of Colin's head, trying not to laugh, his shoulder's shaking.

"Shut up," Colin muttered, before sighing. "They're still mean."

"Whatever you say," Link said, smiling. He glanced up at the falling sun before nudging Epona towards a sheltered rock cropping, sliding off of the horse in order to lead her in properly, not wanting her to run into the sharp edges on one of the boulders. "Hop on down," Link told Colin, un-buckling the saddle bag that contained their blankets.

Colin slid off the horse, taking a moment to stretch out his body after the long day's ride, grabbing the other saddle bag after and un-loading what little food they were able to find for dinner. "Umm, this isn't much..." Colin murmured, staring at the few edible plants and fruits.

Link looked up from where he was spreading out the blankets, staring at the pitiful pile, before nodding. "I'll go and...find us something else to go with it, chop those up while I'm gone."

Colin nodded, sorting through Link's personal pack, finding a small knife to use to chop the plants, frowning at the flat rock he selected to prepare food on, using his cloak to try to clean it. Link watched him for a moment before heading back down the path, waiting until he was out of sight of Colin, before starting to run, his body shifting, twisting and melting as he moved, soon turning into the wolf shape that had become so familiar in the twilight.

Link jogged down the path, enjoying the feel of his body moving, the wind and earth rushing by as he ran, the smells he encountered more then making up for the fact that his world lost half it's colour. He slowed his run, ears twitching slightly as he studied the area around him, before moving slowly in the direction of movement, eyes casting about for a trail, unsure if what he was hearing was near by, or further down the trail.

Then he could smell them. He would never forget that smell, the thick, musty odor, the smell of decay and nature that followed them. Guay's, the most annoying, most bothersome, most...everything birds he had ever met.

He slowed his pace even more, trying to keep silent as he approached the grouping of brush that seemed to be hiding the gathering of annoying, cawing menaces. Pushing through the brush, he smiled a feral grin, licking his lips as he plotted how best to capture enough of the birds to feed a growing boy like Colin.

With a growl, Link leapt through the bush, charging at the now squawking Guay's, grabbing one around the neck and throwing it against a rock, knocking it out, before charging at another one, leaping on it and shaking it until it's neck snapped. He turned around, searching for more birds, hoping they hadn't all flown away. There was one left, a rather stupid bird who was hopping instead of flying, and Link leapt on it, killing it quickly before grabbing the other two in his mouth by their wings, heading back towards where he had left Colin.

He smelt the blood while he was still halfway down the path, the sweetly distinct scent of Colin's blood wafting happily towards him. The beast side of his brain growled hungrily, eager to taste the blood that had been driving it insane since Colin was eight, the human side of him growing concerned and fearful. Granted it was peaceful now, with rarely an attack from the natural monsters that inhabited Hyrule, but the tektite's and torch slugs still lived in the pass and mines ahead, it wouldn't be abnormal, for one of them to try to take on a lone Hylian. He picked up the pace, almost dropping dinner a few times in his hurry to get back to Colin.

Since he could run faster as a wolf then as a human, he didn't bother reverting forms, simply speeding along, soon catching sight of the out cropping he had chosen for their camp. He tossed the crows aside near their blankets, still charging for the boy bent over a flat wrong.

Colin sucked on his cut finger, frowning at the mess of plants he had been cutting, quite sure they didn't look like when his mother did it. He turned as he heard a noise behind him and screamed, eyes widening with fear as he saw the wolf bearing down on him.

The wolf leapt, knocking Colin back against the rock, the boy squeezing his eyes shut, whimpering, an arm crossed over his neck, the other across his face to protect them, knife glinting dully in the fading light.

The wolf slowly backed off of him, and Colin peeked open an eye, before opening both eyes, watching the beast curiously as it slunk away, nudging at the guays before heading off down the path. Colin lowered his arms, frowning, feeling distinctly as if he had somehow hurt the wolf's feelings. Colin sighed before going over to the birds, blinking at them before shrugging and picking them up, heading back to his flat rock to clean them and get them ready to cook.

--

Colin hid his face behind Link's arm, only peering around the taller man when Link stopped in front of the Goron leader, Darbus. The pair embraced, Colin wincing at the crack that came from Link's back, before they both looked at Colin, who was trying to hide in his cloak.

"Darbus, this is Colin, he's traveling with me for a bit."

"Yes, we've met," Darbus said, staring down at Colin whom seemed to shrink even more into his cloak.

"So he says," Link commented and raised an eyebrow at Darbus who shrugged, not looking the least bit sorry he tossed the boy around, it had been Colin's choice after all.

"We have a room ready for you, as promised last time. Come, let us eat and then I have a problem to discuss with you." Darbus said, clapping Link on the back, sending the hero to the floor, before heading towards the dining chamber, the other Gorons in the room following, some after greeting Link, all ignoring Colin.

"Well they're a friendly bunch," Colin muttered, moving closer to Link as the man climbed to his feet, sticking his tounge out at the back of one of the Gorons who had snubbed him.

"You have to prove yourself to them, Colin. They're respect is based on worth, and right now, you're a hinderance and not an asset. You haven't fought for them, you haven't given them anything, helped them out in the mines, or even beaten them in a challenge. You're a...child."

"I tried!"

"And that means nothing until you succeed. Don't take it personally, you're either family or your not, and very few people gain the Goron's respect, especially Hylians."

"Well, how did _you_ do it?"

Link smiled at the memory, leaning against a wall. "Well, at first I simply beat their elder in wrestling. Then I saved their leader, which made me family rather then just someone they respected, and since then, I've always helped them out when they needed it. That's why I'm always welcome here, and always have them as an ally." Link looked bitter for a second before shaking it off. "Come on, we shouldn't keep our hosts waiting." Link said, heading for the dining chamber again.

"I'm not eating rocks!" Colin called as he trailed after Link.

--

"Do you _really_ have to do this?" Colin asked, sitting on the hard rock slab the Goron's called a bed. He watched Link who was sorting through his personal belongings, sorting out what he would need for tomorrow's venture into the mines.

Link sighed, setting aside his iron boots, turning and leaning against the table as he looked at Colin. "For the fifth time, yes. I'm the only one who can fix the problem, and beyond that it's nice to do something for the last few friends I have in this world."

Colin pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. "And what am I supposed to do while you're off galivanting on ceilings?"

"Anything you want, _except_ challenging Darbus to a wrestling match...or any other of the Gorons come to that."

"They don't like me, they don't trust me and they won't let me go anywhere without an escort, how am I supposed to do anything?"

Link smiled and moved over to Colin, ruffling the boy's hair. "I'm sure you'll find a way, Colin." He brushed back one of the boy's long bangs before returning to the sorting of his belongings.

Colin continued watching him for a long moment, before grabbing one of Link's under tunic's, standing. "I'm going to go bathe," he said softly, grabbing his cloak and slipping it on before darting out of the room, trying to remember the path to the hot springs as he went.

Link was fixing their bed to be more suitable to human comfort when the boy returned, still wet from the spring, his face flushed a pleasant red from the heat of the water and steam. Link glanced at him before nodding towards the tray of sweets that had been brought to the room for their enjoyment, still adjusting the blankets.

Colin grinned at the tray, examining the small cakes and candies before selecting two pieces, turning towards the bed, yawning gently. He popped the apple tart in his mouth, savoring the taste while he watched Link, his face blushing sightly as he realized he was staring at Link's back.

"Turn down the lantern and get in bed," Link called, rolling into the bed himself, turning so his back was to the wall, feeling more comfortable with knowing there was at least one direction he was safe if they were attacked.

Colin turned down the lantern, leaving just the small torch on the wall to illuminate the room, before heading for the bed, trying to get the sticky candy from his fingers as he ate the caramel he had selected. Link watched the boy, swallowing reflectively as he stared at the shadowy figure of the teen's body through the light shirt that was sticking slightly to the boy's shoulders and thighs. Colin climbed into the bed, laying on his back, raising his sticky fingers as he tried to pull the last piece free from his fingers. A long stretch of the caramel stretched from between his lips to his fingers, and Colin frowned, wrapping the trail around his tounge, curling the golden brown candy around and around as he tried to get it free.

Link reached out, raising a finger up under the caramel trail, capturing it in the middle. He started rotating his finger, winding the candy around it, finally getting it free of the boy's finger and mouth. Colin pouted as Link raised the finger to his own mouth, raising up on his elbows and capturing Link's finger before the older man could eat the sweet, sucking on the digit, teeth lightly scraping and tongue lapping as he tried t get the candy off Link's finger.

Link swallowed again, staring down at Colin, watching as the boy worked on his fingers, the already nearly unbearable heat increasing with each powerful suck and flash of Colin's tongue against his flesh. He licked his lips, his face moving slowly closer to Colin's as he pulled his now slick and candy free finger free of the boy's lips, thumb brushing over them, admiring the smooth feel. He could feel Colin's breath against his lips and chin, almost tasting the sweet caramel on his tongue as he leaned in more, lips just barely touching Colin's when a sudden cough racked the boy.

Link pulled away, frowning as Colin choked and gasped, the coughing racking his smaller frame. Link helped him sit up, rubbing his chest as he boy fought to breath. The coughing slowly subsided and Colin fell back weakly against Link's chest, panting softly, his chest aching terribly.

"How long have you had that cough?" Link asked, gently brushing his fingers through Colin's hair, trying to calm the boy's breathing as he rubbed is chest, worried. No dust would have cause Colin to react that badly.

"A few months," Colin whispered, moving to rest his head against Link's shoulder, wiping at the tears that had leaked out during his coughing fit.

"Have you seen a doctor?"

"I was supposed to, in Castle Town."

"And instead you followed me, lovely." Link said, sighing. He lay back, bringing Colin down with him. "I want you to cover your mouth and nose while you're here. The dust won't be helping your cough, now will the air."

"Alright," Colin said, closing his eyes as he snuggled more against Link, shifting to keep his head on Link's shoulder, face buried in the curve of Link's neck. "Goo' night," he mumbled, already drifting off towards sleep.

"Good night, Colin." Link said, smiling as he watched the boy drift away.

--

"Why are you following me?" Colin asked, turning to glare at the small Goron who had been stalking him through the Goron Cavern's for the past three floors.

"Because I can." the Goron answered, doing his best to look superior to Colin.

"Well it's annoying, go away."

"Why are you wearing that cloth over your face? Are you a wanted criminal?"

Colin growled, his breath reflected back at him from the thick face cloth Link had given him before heading into the mines. "No, and it's none of your concern why I wear it."

"Yes it is! You could be hiding something dangerous under there, like bombs or a knife or..or...or.."

"Or what? What could I _possibly_ be hiding on my _face_?"

"A wart?"

Colin rolled his eyes, turning to return to his exploring of the levels he was allowed to see, tensing as he heard the distinctive sound of a following Goron. "Go. Away."

"No. Now come on, tell me why you're wearing it." There was a distinct whine in the Goron's voice now, obviously annoyed at being ignored.

Colin growled, the action promptly followed up with a violent coughing fit, leaving the boy crumpled on the ground and a freaking out Goron who was unsure how to help him. Colin lowered his face mask, spitting on the ground, blood speckling the reddish brown dirt.

"What was that?! Are you sick?! Are you dying?! Am I going to die?!" the Goron asked, shuffling nervously from leg to leg, panicking.

"You're not going to die," Colin said weakly, leaning back against the wall, giving another weak cough, looking wearily up at the Goron. "And yes I'm sick, that's why I'm wearing the mask, dry, dusty air isn't good." he said, closing his eyes as exhaustion hit him.

The Goron stared at Colin for a moment before sitting down next to him. "Oh," he said softly, jiggling a foot before holding out his hand. "I'm Conan."

"Colin," the blond replied, giving a soft smile, shaking the Goron's hand. "So why are you so special?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you talking to me...noticing me? No one else does."

"Oh! I'm an outcast too. Too young to work in the mines and too weak to fight. My only grace is I'm Darbus' son."

Colin cracked an eye open, looking at Conan before snorting. "Don't look it."

"Yeah, I take after mum." Conan went silent for a moment before grinning, looking at Colin. "Wanna go swimming?"

Colin blinked, glancing at Conan. "Wouldn't you just...sink?"

"Yeah, which is why _I'm_ not swimming. It might help your cough, breathing a bit of moister air."

Colin shrugged, standing. "Might as well, lead the way."

Conan lead the other teen through the tunnels, humming a tune as he walked the short cut around the front of the mines towards the large lake in the center of them. Colin blinked, staring at all the platforms over the water, mouth dropping open as he realized what a project this all was. "Wow," he breathed, watching some of the Goron's working before kneeling, looking down at the clear water, brushing his fingers through it.

"Jump on in, no one minds, unless you knock them in."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Link does it all the time."

Colin grinned and stripped off his clothes down to his leggings before diving into the water, the cool feeling easing the pains in his chest as he wound around and under platforms, feet lazily kicking him along. He surfaced with a gasp, spitting out some water that had got into his mouth before paddling his way back to where Conan was sitting, brown legs kicking at the water.

"Having fun?" Conan asked, grinning at Colin who tugged lightly on the Goron's foot before laying on his back, blinking at the sky.

"It's...interesting, here."

"How so?"

"Just...everything. There's a giant lake in the middle of a mining operation that I'm swimming in while people work around me. I feel in the way yet no one seems to care, and I'm having a decent, normal conversation with a Goron when I'm usually ignored, snubbed or sneered at by them."

"Sometimes we have to appreciate the abnormal, to accept the regular." Conan said wisely, kicking his feet again and splashing water over Colin's chest.

Colin laughed, kicking his feet to propel him, and in turn, splashing water at Conan, which started an all out feet driven splashing war.

--

"It's been four days. Four. He said it would take _two_ days!"

Conan watched Colin as he paced his room, throwing a tissy fit to rival any Conan had ever seen before, trying desperately not to smile. "Perhaps it's taking longer then expected?" Conan suggested, picking a rock from the selection on his plate and casually munching on it.

Colin paused in his pacing long enough to glare at Conan before returning to his pacing. After the third pass he sighed and collapsed to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and resting his chin on them. "I want him back." he muttered, before resting his forehead against his knees.

"I know, and I'm sure he wants to be out of those mines just as much, but Link's not one to stop until he finishes the job." Conan said gently, nudging Colin with his feet and handing the boy a limb of leaver.

Colin stared at the dried green limb, hungry but not able to gather the energy to actually bite off a piece and chew it. He sighed, looking up at Conan. "Have you ever been in love?"

"Not that I can recall." Conan said, selecting another rock and taking a bite. "Thought I might have been once but it only lasted a week. Why?"

Colin shrugged, staring at the corner of his bed, his mind obviously elsewhere, seeing something different. "Curious as to what it felt like."

"And why are you curious?" Conan asked patiently, used to the way of dealing with Colin by now, able to draw information out of the boy when Colin would rather keep it inside.

"I..." Colin rested his face against his knees, mumbling something.

"You..." Conan said, eying Colin out of the corner of his eye, hiding a smile as he selected a piece of leaver for himself.

"I feel different," Colin said, barely any louder but at least now to Conan instead of his legs. "I feel weird."

"How so?"

"I...it tingles, and I feel dizzy and every time he looks at me I want to jump on him."

Conan paused mid bite, his mouth hanging open, bits of green leaver peeking out. He quickly closed his mouth, chewing and swallowing before looking at Colin fully. "He?" he questioned, interest highly peaked now.

Colin blushed and buried his head again. "Didn't mean to say that," he muttered.

Conan snickered, taking another bite of his leaver limb before stretching out on Colin's bed, legs crossed, arm behind his head. "Let me guess..." He closed his eyes and raised the hand holding the leaver into the air, humming. "I see a green tunic, dark green, white legs...no, wait, those are leggings, and messy blond hair that's just a shade darker then yours, hanging over sky blue eyes and oddly pointed ears..."

"Conan..."

"Wait, wait...it's coming...an earring!"

"Conan!"

Conan cracked open an eye, smirking. "I'm right, aren't I? It's Link, isn't it?"

Colin growled, burring his face in his knees again, making a rude gesture at the teenage Goron whom simply laughed.

"Admit it, kid, you have it bad for our hero."

"I do not! I just...have something."

Conan snorted, eating the rest of his leaver. "Well, I can see why you might have this...something. He does cut a fine figure...if you go for you know, scrawny Hylians."

"He's not scrawny! He's..." Colin trailed off, blushing brightly.

"Yes, he's what?" Conan said, grinning evilly. "Gorgeous, beautiful, stunning, drop dead, 'take me now' sexy?"

"Shut up." Colin muttered before falling back, staring at the ceiling. "Why me?"

"Why you what?"

"Why me this? It's not fair. I'm stuck being all dizzy and nauseated and he's..."

"He's...what? Not dizzy?"

"He's twenty-four harvests and could have his pick of girls...or guys...or...species. What would he want with a fourteen harvests child who probably just has a case of severe hero worship?"

"First of all, it's not hero's worship, not if you want to jump on him and do naughty things that our parents don't think we know about, and secondly...who knows what Link wants. It's not like he's actually courted someone, or shown any feeling towards anyone since Midna went through the looking glass."

Colin looked over at Conan, worrying at his lip until Conan threw a rock at the teen to get him to stop before he made it bleed again. "Do you think he still...cares about her?"

"I'm sure he does, you don't just stop caring about someone, even when you move on. Look at dad, he still loves mum and she's been gone thirteen summers."

"Yeah, but your dad hasn't re-married." Colin pointed out.

"No, but that doesn't mean he hasn't moved on. He's got a girlfriend who lives down in the mines, overseeing things. Doesn't want to get re-married and he doesn't need to, he already has an heir."

"Oh," Colin said and returned his gaze to the ceiling, silently turning things over in his mind. He jumped, as he heard faint shouting following by an ear splitting alarm. Conan's eyes widened at the alarm and he rolled off the bed, grabbing Colin and picking the boy up, dashing for the door.

"What's going on?!" Colin yelled, trying to be heard over the alarm as Conan set him down, running after the Goron as Conan headed for the main hall.

"Cave-in in the mines! That alarm is to rouse the adults who can help and get family in one place, easier for a head count...and news."

"Link..."

Conan didn't say anything, just leading Colin into the main hall and making his way to his father who was in a hushed conversation with the mine overseers. Colin followed, having no where else to go, worrying at his lip again and ignoring the copper taste in his mouth as he re-opened the cut across his lip.

"Alright, alright," Darbus called, his voice carrying through the hall and quieting down the small conversations going on. The alarm suddenly silenced and Colin rubbed his ears as silence descended. "Apparently there was a cave in in the E-4 Section, crews are already working on it and we're pretty sure all the workers in that section are uninjured. Now we need a head count so everyone stay still until everyone's been accounted for."

The conversations started up again as five Goron's started moving through the room, counting who was there and marking it off against the charts of families and members they had in their hands. Colin followed Conan as they took a seat on the raised dais at the entrance to the mines, already counted along with Darbus.

"So what now?" Colin asked softly, fearfully.

"We pray, and we wait." Conan said, resting his chin in his hand, watching the room. "They'll know by tonight, what's going on, but we probably wont' receive any real word until tomorrow."

"When will they know..."

"In an hour. They have people counting in the mines as well, it's an efficient system, but there's still a lot of sections to account for."

"Oh," Colin said and went silent, staring blankly at the crowd.

--

"You should go to bed," Conan said, shivering slightly in the cold, watching Colin who was standing on a platform, staring at the entrance to the E section of the mines.

"I'm not tired," Colin said, followed by a deep yawn.

"Sure you aren't," Conan muttered and wrapped a blanket around the teen.

Colin leaned against him, refusing to take his eyes from the entrance, worrying at his lips again. "I doubt he's sleeping tonight."

"Probably not," Conan agreed, wrapping his arms loosely around his friend. "They'll get him out."

"How can you be sure?" Colin whispered, tears in his eyes. "I just found him again, Conan. I can't loose him. I need him and I don't even know why."

"I'm not sure, Colin, but I prefer to look at the positive rather then grieving while they're still alive."

Colin sniffed, but didn't say anything, just watching the entrance, praying he would see Link walk out of it.

The sun was rising over the mine lake hours later and Conan was aching from standing there for those hours, holding a now dead asleep Colin. He looked up as his father joined them and gave a smile, resting his body against his father's side as he returned to watching the entrance since Colin couldn't.

"You're fond of him," Darbus said, not looking at his son, instead staring out over the mine platforms, watching the other families who had started to join the vigil, many bringing breakfast with them, having almost a community wide picnic, if one could be had for such a grim event.

"He's a good friend," Conan said, and chanced a glance up at his father, taking in the grim set of the leader's mouth and eyes.

"That's not what I meant, Conan."

Conan sighed, returning his eyes to the entrance, shifting Colin's weight. "I know. Honestly, yes, I'm fond of him. He's nice...funny, incredibly sweet and at the same time and incredible brat. He's..."

"He's weak, he's scared easily, he's lazy, and he's a Hylian."

"And he's funny, talented, smart and..." Conan swallowed and glanced down at Colin before staring at the entrance again. "Beautiful."

"It wouldn't work out, Conan."

"I know." Conan looked down at the water, watching the rippling reflection of himself and Colin, with Darbus' face in profile as his father looked down at him. "He's in love with someone else anyway, so it's okay. I get to be his friend and that's okay." He was silent for a moment before grinning up at his father. "I'm too young for love anyway. Might as well be a boy for a bit longer before becoming a man."

Darbus smiled and rubbed his son's bald head before jumping as someone close by the far rock wall shouted. Darbus and Conan turned their attention down that direction and Conan almost dropped Colin as they saw men starting to stream out of the E-section entrance.

"Is that..."

"It seems their work is finished," Darbus said, though he didn't sound happy. The men's work being finished could mean two things, either they were finished and the trapped men were free...

...or there was no hope left.

The two Goron's watched, waiting until the rescue team had finished streaming tiredly out of the mine. There was a long, silent pause as the last man left the entrance and no one else came out, before a sudden scream went up from the crowd, collective voices cheering as a new group started making their way out.

They were bruised, a bit bloody, and definitely exhausted, but they were alive and free, and soon re-joining their families. Conan shook Colin, trying to wake the boy up, only to be rewarded with a snort and mumble. Darbus snorted himself and grabbed the teen, turning the boy upside down and dunking him head first into the water below. He repeated this motion until Colin came up sputtering and cursing, before flipping the boy back to his feet. Colin turned on Darbus, about to let out an angry tirade only to find both Goron's pointing at the entrance. Colin turned and gave a gasping cry, watching a haggard figure limping out of the mine, leaning heavily on the arm of an equally haggard Goron.

Colin took off running, pushing past Goron families, ignoring their shouts and curses, ignoring the way he tripped, or the fact he had lost his cloak and face cloth somewhere behind him. He threw himself on the figure, knocking them both to the hard wooden platform, also ignoring the pained sound Link made as he pulled Link's head up, sealing their lips together. All the fear, all the worry, all the sheer relief and joy of seeing Link _alive_ and _there_ filled Colin's body before flooding out of him, and Colin buried his face in Link's chest, sobbing.

Link lay there, pained, slightly broken, and very stunned. He blinked a few times, staring at the clouds and wondering if he had imagined it, or if Colin had really just kissed him. He was tempted to brush it off, to consider it a fevered dream from his wounds, and that he was probably still in the mines, passed out and hallucinating. It hadn't been the first time, he remembered having to be held down at least once as he hallucinated the citizen's of Hyrule murdering Colin as a traitor and demon.

But he knew, on some instinctive level, that he wasn't still in the mines, and Colin was here, clutching tightly at his tunic, sobbing for all he was worth. Whither or not that made the kiss real, Link had no idea, but figured he wouldn't need to deal with it right now.

He wrapped his arms around Colin, holding the teen tightly. The Goron that had been helping him walk picked up the pair, and Link was suddenly rather glad of just how large the man was and how small Colin was, as they were carried, Colin curled up against Link, his waist just barely brushing the Goron's chin. They were carried to their room, gaining a trailing of people as they went, from Darbus, to a Goron doctor who knew Hylian medicine, and curiously, a small, young Goron who wouldn't stop staring worriedly at Colin.

Link tried to process everything as he was laid on the bed he had shared with Colin, the teenager in question having passed out and now lay on Link's right side, curled tightly against the man. Link kept his arm around Colin, glad it was his un-injured arm, blinking at the ceiling, fuzzy white specks floating in his vision before turning to Darbus, the doctor and the strange mini Goron. "What now?"

"Now, we get you healed, and get some potions into that boy before he collapses even more."

"He hasn't been eating, or sleeping real well," the young Goron informed the doctor, looking disturbingly familiar with the room as he gathered some blankets from a dresser, laying one over Colin and tucking the teen in before resting one next to Link to be put on once the doctor had finished his exam and treatment.

Link felt a spike of jealousy as he watched the Goron move familiarly around the room, and carefully tuck Colin in, the beast in him wanting to growl in warning, or attack first and ask questions later, but he pulled away from the instinct, giving a disgruntled snort before paying attention to the doctor again.

Though there was a nagging wonder, of just how the Goron knew whether or not Colin slept.


	3. Lessons Learned

**Chapter Three: Lessons Learned**

_The sick do not ask if the hand that smooths their pillow is pure, nor the dying care if the lips that touch their brow have known the kiss of sin. -Oscar Wilde_

"Whoooo!"

"Colin, don..." Link squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cover the closed lids with his hands, instead allowing them to venture up to cover his ears, trying to block out Colin's shouts of pleasure and the splash that would certainly follow.

"You have no one to blame but yourself, brother."

The rumbling voice penetrated Link's poor defense over his ears and the blond slitted an eye open long enough to slant a glare at Darbus before squeezing his eyes shut again. Darbus laughed, returning his attention to the two boys down on the edge of a dock, the young Hylian soaking wet, laughing at something Conan had said before he grabbed the Spinner board again and went racing back up to the upper cliff face of the mine lake, sending the spinner soaring before jumping on it, flying out over the lake.

The spinner slowly lost power as boy and machine headed through the air over wood and water alike, before both plunched towards the green depths. Conan raised his arm lazily, aiming and firing the Clawshot at the falling Spinner, catching the machine before it hit the water (and was therefore ruined), the Hylian hitting the water instead with a yell of pure joy.

"You really shouldn't have told them they could borrow whatever they wanted from your packs if you didn't want them to."

"I thought they would borrow the slingshot, or even my bottles to catch bugs, I didn't think they'd take _those_. They...it's..."

"Breath, brother." Darbus said with a smile. "They're children, they'll be fine."

"They're not children," Link said softly and Darbus raised a bushy eyebrow, studying Link before looking back out over the waters of the lake.

"No, they're not are they," he said evenly, watching Link from the corner of his eye. "What are your plans, after you leave?"

"Kicking us out already?" Link asked with a smile before sighing and leaning on the railing of the dock. "Normally it wouldn't matter. I can't go back to Telma's yet and everywhere else...camping out wouldn't be that big of an issue but with Colin..."

"Weak Hylians," Darbus said evenly, causing Link to snort.

"He's sick, Darbus. But..yeah, he's weak. I can't subject him to my life, always on the move...always running."

"Then why didn't you leave him in Kakariko, he has family there, does he not?"

"I...don't know." Link went silent for a moment, blue eyes watching the small blond a few docks away as he playfully danced around Conan who was trying to push him into the lake. "It was nice," he finally answered, his voice almost too soft to hear, eyes sad. "To see someone who looked _at_ me...someone...someone who didn't care."

"Does he know?"

Link's left hand came up to clutch his right forearm, the hard leather of his gauntlet imprinting itself on his palm. "No. I...it's never come up. And it won't. I was _there_, Darbus. He was shot, taken from his home, his _family_, left to die, and then..." Link's eyes widened and he clamped a hand over his mouth, body heaving.

Darbus frowned, watching Link as the fallen hero saw something that none of them did, blue eyes wide with pain and tears. He gently rubbed link's back, rumbling soothing words in his native tounge until Link calmed, leaning heavily against Darbus' rocky body.

"I can't stop seeing him," Link whispered. "His small, frail body tied to that spear, wiggling around like a broken rag doll as King Bulbin waves him around. He looked so...he'll fear me, Darbus...he'll _hate me._"

"Shh," Darbus said, sensing Link's growing agitation as the memories replayed. "That was years ago and the boy is safe now."

"Is he?" Link asked, looking up, his eyes filled with worry and an edge of panic. "And just how long will he be safe with a monster?"

There was a crack that echoed in the small valley, causing Colin and Conan to look up worried, the pair staring at Darbus and Link, the latter whose head was at an odd angle, a large red mark on his cheek. Colin moved to go to Link and Conan grabbed his arm, shaking his head silently when Colin looked at him.

Link slowly rotated his jaw, hand raising up to touch his sore face, hissing at the pain that came even from that light touch. He turned watery eyes to Darbus before snorting. "I think you broke my cheek."

"You were being an idiot," Darbus said, unapologetic as he reached into his hip pouch and pulled out a red bottle, handing it to Link, who drank it, eager to numb the pain in his face.

He sighed when he was done, leaning on the railing of the dock again, watching as Conan dragged Colin into some half cocked game in order to distract the younger man. "What am I going to do, Darbus?"

"Stop being such an emotional Hylian woman and get rid of the baggage," Darbus grunted. He was rewarded by a weak hit from Link, though knowing his friend, it had probably been stronger then usual. He gave a smirk before sighing, leaning on the railing himself. "What do you _want_ to do, Link? Stop caring about what is right, what is good and what the damned world would want of you. It's time to grow a pair and stop being her highness' puppy dog. The goddesses gave you a task, that task is completed, this...this is up to you. It's about damn time you stood up and grasped your future with those weak little arms of yours and got a bit of happiness for yourself."

Link rested his cheek on his hand as he watched the teenagers, a soft smile on his face as he studied Colin's smile. "I want him with me, Darbus. I don't ever want to lose him again."

"Then take him, Link."

Link blinked, looking up at Darbus who just smirked, heading back into the mines.

--

"Do you really have to leave?" Conan asked softly, watching Colin pack both his and Link's belongings into the saddle bags, the blond shaking his head every few steps to get his bangs out of his face.

"S'what Link said. He mentioned some friends...giants...something, he wanted to visit. Plus the doctor all but ordered me out of the mines." Colin coughed harshly as if to emphasis his point, having to sit down for a moment, struggling to regain his breath, leaning against Conan who had knelt to rub his friend's back.

Conan watched Colin sadly, not wanting to let go of the younger man, even though he knew he would have to. It was a stupid thing really, the concept of love. It made you weak, useless...and yet, when you were in the midst of it, none of it mattered, except their smile.

"Conan I..." Colin started.

"Colin I..." Conan said at the same time and both boys ended up blushing as they looked away, for some odd reason known only to teenagers, embarrassed.

"What were you going to say?" Colin asked softly when the silence had stretched on.

"I...I thin..er, I hope you get better. And come visit us again! Oh, and that you jump that hero of yours." Conan nodded.

Colin smiled softly, leaning more against the heavy form holding him. "Thank you, Conan." he whispered softly, before tilting his head up, intending to kiss his friend's cheek.

Conan's head shifted as the door opened and instead of the Goron's cheek, Colin's mouth slid over Conan's, both boy's eyes going wide. Conan's eyes slowly closed, and he raised an hand, gently, oh so gently cupping the back of Colin's head as he returned the kiss, knowing that this would be the only chance he ever got to do so.

Link stared at the pair from the doorway, food bundle forgotten in his hand, eyes wide, a pain in his chest that had nothing to do with Darbus beating the crap out of him in the sumo ring.

--

The sound of swishing snow surrounded the threesome as they headed down the mountain path, the lighter, and therefore slower human's trailing in the wake of the lumbering giant as he slid easily over the rises and valleys that made up the snow covered lane.

Colin glanced at the quiet Link, before kicking against the ground again, sending his piece of ice sailing further down the path and towards the next hill. Normally he would be enjoying an activity such as snowboarding on a piece of ice over the sharp curves and mounds that lead to Snowpeak Ruins, but with Link being even quieter then usual, and the odd parting he had with Conan...the enjoyment of the activity had been sucked out of everything.

The threesome finally slid up to the steps of the old mansion and Yeto clapped Link on the back as the blond managed to land on the front walk of the mansion, beating Yeto by a second. Link gave a grim smile, kicking the shards of ice aside as he headed up into the mansion.

Colin frowned behind his face scarf, watching Link walk away, leaving him out there with Yeto, before yelping as he was suddenly clapped on the back of the giant creature.

"Come, you get warm with soup." Yeto said, smiling at Colin before heading inside himself.

"Guess I have no choice," Colin muttered once the man was out of earshot, before following Yeto into the house, shivering slightly as he walked down the elegant front hall, examining the large suits of armor.

He was so distracted, as he entered the great hall, that he didn't notice the ice, sliding across it, yelping loudly. An arm snaked around his waist, holding him upright and Colin blinked, looking up into Link's blue eyes before ducking his head, getting his footing again on a patch of floor, carefully making his way to the living room.

He let out a cheer when he saw the huge, roaring fire, immediately stripping off his traveling cloak and making a bee line for the fire, kneeling before it, rubbing his frozen hands together in front of the warmth.

"Colin, this is Yeta," Link murmured and Colin cast a glance over his shoulder at the smaller snow creature before turning back to the fire.

"Hi," the boy muttered, more focused on the warmth then the woman.

Link frowned at Colin's rudeness, and made to comment when Yeta reached out and seized Link's arm, jerking the younger man onto the couch next to her. "Leave him be," she said softly, smiling fondly at Link. "It's alright."

"If you're sure."

"I am, now tell me of your travels. Husband says you went to the desert!"

Link smiled and started telling Yeta of his travels since he last saw her, allowing the motherly woman to wrap part of her fur jacket around him, sinking into the warmth she offered.

--

"He seems nice," Yeta said, watching as Colin blinked sleepily, setting his mug of soup aside in favor of curling up on the rug he was sitting on, watching sleepily as the flames danced before him.

"He is," Link said, carefully tending to their drying laundry, keeping the cloth spread out on the empty couch, shifting his eyes towards the soon to be slumbering Colin. Finished with the laundry, he moved back over to the couch he, Yeta and Yeto shared. He sighed, leaning back against the well stuffed furniture, feeling comforted by the twin furs against him.

Yeta glanced at Link, before looking up at her husband, raising an eyebrow. Yeto smiled softly and leaned over Link's head, kissing Yeta's cheek.

"I'm going upstairs for a few things to add to the soup, take care of Yeta," Yeto said softly, standing and heading into the kitchen for the outside stairs.

Link smiled at the order, used to Yeto's protectiveness of his wife, especially after what happened before. He turned towards Yeta, only to find her already gazing at him.

"Tell Yeta what's wrong," she said softly, before reaching out to carefully un-wind Link's dirty, stained bandages from his neck, a jar of foul smelling cream open on her knee.

"I..." he trailed off for a moment, tilting his head back so she could better un-wrap the bandage, trying to put his words into thoughts. "How old were you, when Yeto and you got married?"

Yeta paused in her bundling of the ruined bandage, trying to remember. "I was younger then fifteen winters," she said finally, tossing the bandage bundle aside, tilting Link's head almost back so she could look at the large, still open wound across his neck. She tisked, gently reaching out a leathery hand, carefully prodding the edges of the wound, feeling the slight rush of air from Link's breathing where his windpipe was still ruined. "They did a number," she said before grabbing a huge amount of cream.

Link winced as the smell of the cream came closer and closed his eyes, biting back a scream as the greasy herbal ointment hit his open flesh. Nothing hurt worse then having something pushed on and into an open wound.

He gasped as the pain started to fade, eyes watering. Sniffing from the reaction, he raised a trembling hand to wipe at his eyes, swallowing thickly as some of the cream entered his throat through the torn gashes across his windpipe.

"It's better," Yeta said, un-rolling a large swath of bandage and carefully wrapping it around Link's neck after smearing it with more ointment. "Not good...but better."

Link waited until she was done and had tied off the bandage before he hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Yeta." he whispered softly. "I would have died out there."

"Nonsense," The woman said, capping the ointment, before drawing Link into her lap, holding him close as only a mother could. "The goddesses wouldn't have let you died, even if they hadn't brought me to you that night."

Link rested his head on her shoulder, trying not to imagine what would have happened to him if Yeta hadn't stumbled upon him bleeding, half dead, torn apart by the citizens of Castle Town. He had no idea how he had made it to Snowpeak, though he suspected Telma and Prince Ralis had a hand in it.

"He was kissing Conan of the Goron's," Link said softly, and Yeta paused in her rubbing of Link's back, trying to connect what Link had said to their conversation, before realizing the boy's words related even further back.

"You love him." It obviously wasn't a question, so Link didn't bother replying, instead he shifted, turning to study Colin.

"I don't think...not love, not yet. But...there's something there. I thought it was just fondness for a childhood friend, a boy I watched grow up..."

Yeta smiled, brushing Link's bangs from his eyes, kissing his temple softly. "Even the sweetest of childhood friends can hide the harshest flames of passion, Link. Yeto and I have seen it. Not just in the way you two look at each other...that soft, fondness you both carry in your eyes, but everywhere. Everything you two touch sings of it. My couch and rug haven't shut up since you arrived. Not yet...but someday there will be a love there."

"Is it strong?" Link asked sleepily, resting his head on Yeta's shoulder.

"Very. It may not be the love of ages, but it is a strong love, Link. And I think it's something you both need right now."

Link smiled as his eyes started to close, dreams filled with visions of firelight dancing off wheat gold hair.

--

"Wow..." Colin spun in a slow circle as he stared at the large room around him, taking in the multitude of weapons laying around.

"This is the armory," Link said in a harsh whisper, throat still sore from Yeta's treatment the night before. "As Yeta and Yeto are peaceful lovers, most if not all of this is mine."

"This is all yours?" Colin said, eyes wide with shock.

"Most. I've collected it on my travels and brought it here to be kept safe. There is no one in the world I trust more then Yeta and Yeto, not even Darbus or Telma. Listen to me now, Colin. They are my mother and father, for all intents and purposes. They are the ones who take care of me, feed me, and patch me back when I do something stupid. Treat and respect them as you would your mum and dad, alright?"

Colin nodded, turning to look at Link. "So, why did you bring me here?"

Link sighed, sitting on a crate of bombs he had picked up in Kakariko when Barnes invented a new type, something about air and lightning, he hadn't quite tried them out yet. "What did you want, when you came with me to the mines? Did you just want to escape what was going on in Kakariko?"

Colin shook his head, biting his lip behind his face scarf. "I..." He took a deep breath, visibly steeling himself. "I wanted _you_, Link. I've _missed_ you."

"And how long are you going to want me?" Link asked.

"How long can you stand me?" Colin countered and the pair stared at each other, a stalemate achieved.

Link rubbed his sore throat, trying to clear it before standing. "Then we have to talk." He said, nodding to the crate of arrows next to him. Colin sat down, bundling his cloak around him, drawing his knees up so his legs were fully under the woolen material, before the boy blinked at Link, waiting for him to continue.

"I'm not...I'm not the same man I was, Colin," Link said and he growled at Colin's muttering of 'figured that one out', trying to focus his thoughts that were slowly slipping to strangling Colin and being done with it. "I'm not even the man I was, at the end of...what happened. I...well...I guess, to fully tell this story, I need to tell you about what happened when you were first kidnapped."

Link trailed off when he saw Colin shivering at his word and he shifted, pulling Colin onto the crate he was sitting on, settling the boy in the V of his legs, wrapping his own cloak around the teenager. Holding Colin close, he plunged on with his story, not wanting to stop, in case he lost his nerve.

"When you were kidnapped, and I was knocked un-conscious...things changed. By the time I had awoken, Twilight had already overtaken Ordon..."

"What _is_ Twilight?" Colin interrupted, curious about a point to the history he had always been confused on. "I mean, it's evil right, so why isn't it called Darkness like all the others?"

"Precisely _because_ Twilight isn't evil, nor are the Twili. Yes, they have dark part and dark pasts, but they're just...people. Like you and me, living their lives. Their magic isn't any more evil then ours is, it's just...tainted, by the sins of their past."

"Oh..." Colin murmured, turning that over in his mind.

"Anyway, when I discovered, what would later be told to me, was the door to Twilight, or to the tainted Ordon...I was...er...well, I guess 'yanked' would be the correct term, through the door. Now, most humans, or creatures of light, cannot live in Twilight. We become ghosts, shades of who we are. We don't really see the world as it is, nor do we exist in it. Thanks to a _wondrous_ gift of the goddesses, I was different."

"The Triforce, right?"

"Yes and don't interrupt. Because of that, I could exist in Twilight, though not as a human. I...changed. I became a mons...er, a wolf. I was founded, weakened by the first shift from human to creature, and was imprisoned. Midna freed me, and thus started the partnership you know."

"That's it?"

"No, that's not it." Link said, taking a deep breath. "Originally, I was returned to human whenever the Twilight disappeared from an area and light was brought back, thus allowing all of us to exist again basically...then I ran into Zant," Link spat the name, causing Colin to blink, not used to such hatred from Link.

"What happened?" the boy breathed, curious.

"I was cursed. I had a piece of pure Twilight shoved into me, forcing me into the wolf's form permanently. Thankfully, it was able to be removed, and with it's power, Midna could transform me at will, which saved a lot of time and energy..."

Colin remained silent, listening to Link's shuddering breaths, waiting...for what he didn't know, but he knew more was coming.

"W...when Midna left, when she shattered the mirror, she left something behind in the sands of the desert." Link whispered, his voice barely audible, his breathing harsh, wheezing from emotions and use. "I found it, as I was picking up the pieces of the mirror for the Princess."

Link swallowed, staring at the wall for a long moment before raising his arms from Colin's waist. He didn't look, as he started to un-tie his right gauntlet, the leather cracking and groaning as it was removed.

Colin gasped, clutching Link's thighs tightly, staring in horror. Links' arm was ripped open, from just below his wrist to just before his elbow, the wound an angry red, black, dead skin clinging desperately to the edges, outlining the morbid image of a shimmering, glowing...thing, shoved into Link's skin.

"I wanted to remember her...to remember what she taught me, what she made me _feel_," Link said, his voice emotionless, not looking, staring straight ahead, too afraid to see Colin's reaction. "I picked up the shard of Twilight...and I shoved it into my body. It was...worse, then anything I had gone through, even having it in me before. I lost control, I forgot...everything. For a year and some odd time, I was nothing more then a beast, a shadow over Hyrule." Link swallowed, carefully, again without looking, replacing his gauntlet.

"It took me that time, before I could control the Twilight, to remember my name...my identity. By the time I had come back and could become human again, the whole of Hyrule knew of the blue eyed wolf with an earring in his ear. Remarkably similar to the farm boy who had once traveled the country. To the wolf of stories...the beast of Twilight. I had hunters and bounty men everywhere searching for me. I had been declared a monster and outlaw. Telma and your father came for me, and thankfully it was they who found me first. They had gathered my things from the desert, Castle Town and Ordon. They sheltered me, helped me regain my strength, my...being. They did the best they could, but it had to be hard, waking up every morning to find...that...at your campsite. Eventually they left me..."

"Don't," Colin whispered, tears flowing down his cheeks. He was clutching Link's left arm, still staring at the one that had that...thing in it. "Please, don't...no more," he whispered and he turned, burring his face in Link's chest, crying.

Link's strength broke and he lowered his head, his own tears sliding down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around the small teen in his lap, holding Colin tightly. He rested his nose against Colin's hair, gently nuzzling it, drinking in the boy's scent, even as the warm, salty tears stained the gold strands. "I'm sorry," Link whispered, clutching Colin tighter. "I'm sorry...you had to know...I'm sorry." He mumbled the words repeatedly, unable to stop.

--

"What will you do now?"

Colin sniffled, wiping his eyes on his sleeve before turning to look at the large figure behind him. His face crumbled again and he turned away, crying softly. Warm, furry arms wrapped around him and Colin clung to Yeto, crying into the thick, matted fir.

"Why?" Colin whispered brokenly, openly sobbing now. "Why him? Why...why, after everything? Why?"

"Because it is their will," Yeto whispered, oh so gently rubbing Colin's back. "The goddesses have plans for all of us, child. We may not see the path, and we may fall into the shadows of the ditch, and even when we break and crumple, screaming their name, their plan is always their, guiding us along."

"So you're saying it was his destiny?" Colin asked, voice bitter, pulling away from Yeto.

"No, it was his choice. But they gave him that choice, to take up this burden and remember, or cast it aside and live free. He made his choice, and he lives with it as best he can, the same way all of us do."

"I want to take it away from him," Colin whispered, staring out the window, sadly watching as Link built up a snow pack to fix part of the crumbling courtyard wall, the young man laughing as Yeta pegged him with a snowball.

"As do I, child. I would prefer nothing better then to rip that taint from his body and cast it into the deepest parts of Hyrule, but that is not our place. Ours is to be there beside him, to give him our strength, catch him when he stumbles, and pick him back up when he falls. Ours is a role to give him the love he so desperately needs."

"He asked me to go home," Colin whispered, tears freezing on his cheeks as he continued to stare at Link.

"Do you wish to?"

"No!" Colin angrily brushed away the frozen teardrops, ignoring the pain from the ice pulling free of his skin. "I want to stay with him! I want...I want to see _his_ world, not just the one I know. I want to sleep under the stars while I listen to him breath, I went to go fishing in Lake Hylia and see him use the armour that once marked him as a hero of the Zora. I want to visit the desert, and know where Midna left to...I want..."

"You want him." Yeto summed up simply, smiling. "He wants to give that to you, Colin. But he's scared. For all his courage, for all his bravery, for all the good he does, he's just a man, scared and alone. He can't bear to lose more friends, more of his family because of what he is. Already Hyrule herself has turned on him, he has been cast from his childhood home out of fear, and forced to live like a wanted criminal...all because of something he cannot change. He wants, so very much, for you to be with him, but he's pushing you away, before you turn your back on him."

"I wouldn't!" Colin said, face red with anger. "He's...I couldn't do that, Yeto! I...he...I love him!"

"Then tell him," Yeta said softly from the doorway.

Colin turned, mouth opened to answer her, words falling away as he stared at Link who stood next to her, the blond's face an odd mixture of shock, hope and despair.

--

"Link, about what I said earlier..."

"Don't, Colin."

"But I..."

"Leave it." Link sighed, regretting his harsh tone. He fluffed the fur he was holding again, trying to smooth it out. "We'll discuss it later."

"When?!" Colin cried angrily, throwing down the pillow he had been dusting off. "When is later? When you drop me of at Ordon because you can't stand the sight of me anymore? When you leave me in Castle Town, unwilling to drag me along? When?!" Tears welled up in the boys eyes and he opened his mouth to continue his emotional tirade, when he was cut off by a coughing fit so violent he was sent to his knees, hacking, desperate for air.

Link was at his side in an instant, kneeling with the boy, rubbing his back, urging him to calm down before the cough got worse. Colin's coughing finally settled and he leaned heavily against Link, his body weak, blood staining his lips. His breathing was slow to even out, and the pair passed a great deal of time in silence, simply waiting as Colin struggled to breath in and out. Link had thought the boy had finally dropped off into an exhausted sleep when he spoke again.

"I'm dying," Colin whispered, dabbing at his blood stained lips, body limp in Link's arms.

"No, you're not, you're just..."

Colin cut him off with a dry, bitter laugh. "I lied. I lied to you, when I said I hadn't seen a doctor. Mum and Dad took me to...too many healers." Colin paused, breathing rattling for a moment, before he forced his eyes open, looking up at Link. "I'm dying, there's nothing...no one can do." His eyes drifted shut, sleep trying to claim him but he forced on, eyes prying themselves back open. "Promise me, Promise me Link...just one thing, please, just promise."

Link closed his eyes, fighting with his emotions. "Anything, Colin. So long as that one thing is within my power, I'll grant it, I swear."

"Love me," Colin whispered and reached up, pulling down his face mask, his other hand curling behind Link's neck to pull the blond down, their lips sealing over the others, the taste of blood thick between their lips.

_TBC_


	4. Blood of Heroes

**Chapter Four: Blood of Heroes**

"_Sometimes we stare so long at a door that is closing that we see too late the one that is open." - Alexander Gram Bell_

"Presenting his lord, Link of Ordon."

Zelda nodded to the servant presenting the former hero, watching as the blond approached the throne before kneeling. She blinked at the small figure kneeling just behind him, before dismissing it, turning her attention back to Link. "Welcome Link, I'm glad you could come."

"One does not ignore a royal summons, especially one that has traveled all the way to Snowpeak. Might I inquire, your majesty, what you have requested me for?"

"Two visitors arrived last week, searching for something...a door of some kind. while I have never seen such a thing as they have described, I summoned you, as one of the few Hylians to venture across our country."

"I have seen many doors, my queen. Perhaps if you were more specific..."

"It is a door of light. Pure, radiant, and nothing of the natural worlds." A voice said and link turned, glancing at the figure cloaked in black, wisps of silver hair peeking out from his hoot. "About three feet tall, a foot wide and glowing."

"I have seen nothing such as these in my travels," Link said, before turning his attention back to Zelda who looked rather disappointed. "But, I have not been everywhere in Hyrule. In fact, there is one location I have not yet had a chance to explore. With your permission, I would be willing to escort our guest to the desert in order to do so."

"The desert? What could be in the desert that you have not yet seen?" Zelda asked, frowning.

"The Goddess of the Sand."

Zelda clutched at her throne's armrests, half out of her seat. "You've seen it?!"

"I have. It's still carved into the walls of the desert, about a days ride from the prison."

Zelda sat back with a heavy thump, wide eyed as she stared off into space. A small hand reached out, tugging on Link's cloak.

"What is the Goddess of the Sand?" Colin asked in a low whisper.

Link smiled, turning his head slightly. "You know of the Hero of Time, correct?"

"Of course, _everyone_ knows about him."

"Well, the Goddess of the Sand is one of the temples he saved. It is where the Sprint Sage used to pray. All of the other temples were lost...until now."

"So we're going to visit one of the seven great temples he restored?!"

"I, and if they wish, the guests will. _You_ are staying here."

"Link! You promised not to leave me behind!"

"This isn't some fun adventure, Colin. This is serious. There is a more then likely chance that darkness has re-claimed the temple as it's own. I can't allow you to come with us, you're not...this isn't something that you can handle."

"You. Promised!" Colin said and stood, angrily storming from the throne room.

Link sighed, watching the boy go before turning back to Zelda and the black cloaked figure who was watching him. "Please, excuse us." he said softly.

"I grant permission for you, and our guests if they agree, to journey to the Goddess of the Sand and see what you can find." Zelda said, waving Link away.

Link sighed, standing, drawing his cloak around him. "As you wish, your highness." he said, turning to follow Colin only to be stopped by the sound of Zelda's voice.

"Oh, and Link...please stay in your rooms until you leave. Few of the servants know that you are here."

Link's body stiffened, catching the meaning behind her words. "Do not fear, your majesty. I have no intentions of frightening your poor servants." he said, his voice a low growl before striding from the throne room.

Zelda watched him for a moment before turning to the black clad man. "I would advise you not to journey with him, but it is your choice. He is...dangerous."

"Trust me, your highness, I can handle anything." the man said before following the path the others had taken, eager to get away from the woman who made his skin crawl. He met up with his companion who had waited outside the throne room, spotting him easily considering the bright red cloak he wore.

"No luck, but we might have a lead, some temple." The man in black said, leading his companion towards the chambers they had been given.

"What are your thoughts of the man and boy?" his companion said, entering their chambers and pulling back his hood, revealing a head full of rich chocolate hair and blue eyes.

"Darkness." the man in black said, before turning to his companion. "The man stank of it. The boy however...there is something there, I have not felt it in years."

"Ronin, are you sure we should do this? Perhaps it is not here, perhaps..."

"I want to know more of this place, Soren. I want to know why that man reeks of darkness, yet was the hero of the world."

"If you wish it,"

Ronin reached up, gently touching Soren's cheek. "I promise, if this is a lost cause, we'll go home, but I _have_ to know."

"Curiosity killed the cat," Soren muttered, leaning into the touch.

--

Link found Colin in one of the smaller castle gardens, sitting on a fountain and throwing rocks at the carp in the pool. Link smiled at the pout on the boy's face, before sighing, remembering why he was there in the first place, taking a seat next to Colin.

"Colin.."

"Don't talk to me." Colin growled, throwing a rock hard, hitting one of the fish who darted away.

"Come on, don't be like this. You have to understand, I would take you with me if it was safe..."

"It's _never_ safe, that's the excuse you _always_ use, Link!"

"Colin, you can't even use a sword, how am I supposed to take you when you'll just be a liability?" Link growled out, frustrated with the moody teen. "I've done this before, I've nearly _died_ before, because I wasn't strong enough, fast enough, good enough. I don't want that to happen to you!"

"And what if you die this time, because something was that much quicker, Link?! I want to be there!"

"Colin..."

"And if you're so worried about me not being able to use a sword then _teach_ me!"

"I can't just...teach you, not in the amount of time we have."

"You can at least teach me the basics! Enough to defend myself, and then I can come and you can stop being a bitch about it." Colin said, crossing his arms over his chest, huffing.

Link growled before throwing his arms up into the air. "Fine. I'll teach you, but you _have_ to see the doctor before we leave and I want the knight general to approve your going."

"What, that's not fair!"

"That's the deal, take it or leave it." Link said, crossing his own arms over his chest.

Colin glared up at him before grunting. "Fine."

--

"How is he?"

The doctor glanced back at the boy resting on the exam table before ushering Link out of the room. He sighed, taking a seat at his desk and removing his glasses, rubbing his eyes. "For all intents and purposes, he's dying."

"So there's no hope?" Link asked, deflating.

"I'm not saying that. It is...strange. I have seen many cases of the disease he now carries, I know the symptoms better then the back of my hand," The doctor raised his wrinkled, gnarled hand at this before shaking his head, lowering the hand. "But in all my years, I have never seen such a case as this boy."

Link took a seat, frowning. "Please, doctor, I need to know what's going on."

"In every case I've seen before this, by the time the disease progressed to this point the damage to the lungs was severe. To severe to be compatible with future life. At best, the patient would go home, live a few weeks to months, and die. But," Here the doctor rubbed his eyes again, weariness setting in. He was getting too old to keep up with his work. "But there is no damage to the boy's lungs. It's as if he were still in the first stages of the disease. Every test I've administered has come up with the same results. Logically, it makes no sense."

"This is Hyrule, doctor. Logic does not exist here." Link said with a smile.

The doctor had to smile back, nodding. "Aye, in a world of faerie folk and magic, what are us men of science to do." He sobered, leaning on a hand. "I can't give him a diagnosis or a treatment plan until I know more, but for now, he seems healthy enough to accompany you. Just make sure he rests, and continues to wear his face mask. The disease is highly infectious, so be sure that he keeps his mouth covered when he coughs and doesn't bleed on anything you don't want infected."

Link nodded, offering his hand to the doctor. The man hesitated for a moment before shaking the offered hand, leading Link back to Colin's room, un-consciously wiping the 'tainted' skin on his apron as he did so.

--

The horses were saddled, bags packed. Colin was already astride Epona, toying with the belt across his chest that secured the Ordon sword to his body. Link had given the sword to the teen, once the captain of the guard had approved of Colin's skills, meager as they were.

Link shook his head, pulling his eyes from the blond and looking instead at the approaching party. Zelda and her guards stopped before the foursome, staring at each in turn silently, before looking at Link. "You have another journey before you, are you sure you are up to the challenge?"

Link gave a smile, his eyes hiding the same emotions of despair and anger he always felt around his queen. "I am always ready for a new challenge, your majesty. Especially one that will greatly benefit Hyrule."

"I have been requested by the royal archivist that you take notes on what you find that may be of value. He understands that some note taking may be impossible, given the likelihood that the temple has fallen back into darkness, but he still requests you do what you can."

Link startled at the mention of Shad, biting his lip to keep a true smile from crossing his face. "Tell him I will take what notes I can, and that maybe one day he can climb out of that stuffy library and see it for himself...if he can find the door."

Zelda had to smile at that, giving a nod. "Be safe, Link. Hyrule still needs you."

Link's mood dropped at this and he turned away from Zelda, swinging himself up onto Epona's back. "Hyrule has no need for a monster, your majesty, she has made that perfectly clear." He spurned Epona into movement, dashing off down the hill, followed after a startled moment by two other horses as Ronin and Soren followed.

Zelda watched the group leave, until they were no more then tiny specks in the field before her. "Hyrule will always need a hero, Link. We're just waiting for him to return to us." she whispered before nodding to her guards and entering back into Castle Town.

--

"The temple is a day's ride from the prison, which is a two day ride from here...unless we get lost."

"Lost?" Colin asked, quirking an eyebrow, looking up from his lunch of roast beef on wheat, he was going to miss the castle's kitchens.

Link rubbed the back of his head, smiling in an embarrassed fashion. "It's quite easy to get turned around in the desert."

"Oh." Colin went back to his sandwiches, watching as the older men discussed what they were doing.

"And that's not including the time spent in the temple," Soren muttered, making a note on the small pad of paper he held in his lap, sandwich forgotten next to him. "Are you sure we have enough supplies?"

Link nodded, glancing at the packs that were resting within reach. "We have enough for a week and a half, any time after that, and we can savage."

"Savage?" Colin asked, wrinkling his nose, not liking the idea he was getting.

"Bokoblin are quite good if cooked over an open fire." Link said and Colin put his sandwich down, suddenly not as hungry as he had been.

"Tell us of the enemies we might be facing," Ronin said, dismissing talk of food and supplies for the moment.

"That, I'm not to sure on," Link said with a sigh, sipping his tea. "There could be anything from leftover over monsters of twilight, to natural enemies...even decedents of the original monsters Ganondorf brought with him from the Dark Realm. I know some of what the Hero of Time faced when he first freed the temple, and I have read accounts of what the sages dealt with after, but the temple has been left bare for so long..."

Ronin nodded, sipping his drink, silently thinking it over.

--

They had been inside the temple for three days, and so far hadn't seen much beyond the first floor. They were currently camped out in a room with a giant golden statue, her arms stretched out in offering. Every so often one of them would glance up at one of the hands, eying the tantalizing chest on the palm of one of her hands before returning to their tasks of fixing dinner, checking supplies or healing Colin's latest battle injury. Colin had a...knack, for getting into danger. It wasn't that he was a bad fighter, he wasn't, but he just had...a damnable curiosity that nearly got him killed. He had been strangled by floor master, swallowed by a like like, tripped over one of those razor blades that roamed the floor of the temple for some odd reason.

But it wasn't just monsters that Colin had problems with, he had a terrible sense of direction and often got turned around in puzzle rooms, re-setting the room and thus making the other three jump, duck and hide, before they had to scramble back to the beginning, retrieve Colin and start the puzzle over again. Link soon learned to keep Colin in front of him in puzzle rooms, despite the boy's protests and monster magnet status.

"Tomorrow, we should try for the top of the statue. First for that chest, and then for her head." Ronin said, eying the statue.

"Her head?" Colin asked, confused, hissing as Soren dabbed a potion on his wound.

Ronin nodded, turning his attention back to the pot he was stirring. "I feel something from there."

Link looked up from cleaning his sword, glancing at Ronin before looking up at the Statue's face, tilting his head in silent question before shrugging. "Whatever works."

--

Link growled and pounded at the rock beneath his head serving as a pillow before shifting again, unable to sleep. He sighed and sat up, glancing at the small lump next to him before smiling, brushing a lock of Colin's bangs from his face before groaning as he stood, stretching out his muscles. His gaze flickered to the large statue before him as he grabbed his tunic, pulling it on.

He gave another glance at his companions before moving closer to the statue, staring up at the goddess' face. He knelt, bowing his head before her, much like the sages had done long before, placing his hand on the platform the statue stood on.

He screamed, the sound choking off as he covered his eyes, a bright, golden light blinding him, a rush of power flooding his body. It took a moment for the after effects of the light to fade, and the sight before him caused his jaw to drop in shock.

Before him was a the forests of old, before Hyrule's capital city moved, before half of their country was overtaken by the woods. He stood, staring around him, in awe of the beauty now lost to time. On a log, not far from him, sat a young man, holding a blue instrument. He was studying the small flute before putting it to his lips, a sweet, gentle melody spilling from it as a small blue light danced around his head.

"Uh..hello?" Link called, moving closer to the man on the log.

The music trailed off and the man sighed, raising his head, flicking a long section of bangs from in front of his eyes. "I've waited a long time, Link of Ordon."

Link was speechless again, staring at a man that could have been his twin, had time and fate been kinder to them. "You..." Link couldn't speak, feeling stunned.

"The Hero of Time...at least, that's what they once called me." the man said, smiling softly. "And you are my heir...or you have _really_ bad fashion sense."

"I...I guess I am. Or at least that's what they kept telling me." Link sighed as he took a seat on the grass, running a hand through his hair. "So why exactly am I blessed to be hallucinating the greatest hero in Hyrule's history?"

The apparition shrugged, leaning back on his hands. "I'm guessing you need my hep with something. That's usually how these things work."

Link raised an eyebrow, drawing one of his legs up. "I can't imagine what I would need help with." he said evenly.

"And something tells me you're lying."

"Could it be the fairy you happen to have whispering in your ear?" Link questioned, tilting his head and looking at Navi. He held out a hand silently, wondering if the small faerie would consent to join him. The small fairy studied him, swirling around the young hero before lightly landing on his outstretched hand.

Link's mouth moved as he stared down at the small blue woman. "You're real..."

"Of course I'm real," Navi said, wings fluttering rapidly at the idea of her existence.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I never expected...the fairies of the Kokiri are gone from our world. I never imagined I'd see one."

"I guess that's better." Navi said, dusting herself off before sitting in the palm of Link's hand, staring up at him. "You're very conflicted," she murmured, tilting her hair, long blue hair spilling over her shoulder.

"I'm not your partner, how can..."

Navi smiled, playing with a long strand of hair braided together with leaves an rope. "You have his blood. You're not just his heir in terms of being the hero of Hyrule."

Link blinked, glancing at his companion who smiled, shrugging. "My family died in the Great War, all I know of them is my mother who left me in the care of the Great Deku Tree."

Link nodded before looking at the small fairy again. "So, what am I conflicted about?"

Navi tilted her head again, closing her eyes, almost swaying to a music no one else could hear. "You're scared, about your relationship, you think he's too young and in-experienced for your life, but you want desperately to forget those facts because you've loved him for years. You're aggravated about the twilight in you, and the reactions of your people. You gave so much and yet they turned against you. You just want to return to your simple life in Ordon, to forget about ever touching the Master Sword, about ever seeing a way out of the Twilight. You would have rather been trapped, then the hero."

Link snorted. "Yeah." he sighed, his chin falling onto his chest. "It's just...tiring."

"So you would have rather lost everyone to the Twilight...to Ganon, instead of simply dealing with the fact that humans are scared, irrational creatures?" his companion asked, polishing his flute again as he watched Link.

"No...I just...I tried so hard. I did everything I could to make things right and now...I never asked for this!" Link exclaimed, sending Navi up into the air.

"None of us did," said the apparition, along with another voice behind Link. Link stood, turning so quickly he almost tripped over his own feet.

Soren stood there, his head tilted forward, hiding his face in the hood of his red cloak. "No one asks, for their life to change, Link. No one asks to be handed a sword and told to go save the world. Especially not as a teenager, who barely knows the world outside his own little spot in it."

Soren raised his head and held out his hand. A flash of light later, a sword rested in his palm, gleaming brilliant in the false sunlight. He stared at the blade, almost as if hypnotized by it. "I was fourteen, when I was given this. In that night my entire world was destroyed...I lost everything to the darkness." Soren swallowed before looking at Link. "I've wanted to get rid of this sword since it was first handed to me."

"So why haven't you?"

Soren threw his sword away, crossing his arms over his chest. It only took a moment, and his hand shot back out, the sword re-appearing in his hands. "I can never be rid of it, Link. Not until I die or it's taken from me by another master...and trust me, if they take it, I will die shortly after. This is my burden to bare, a sword that will never leave me, a destiny that won't stop until I do. But you...you can choose to walk away Link, you can choose to forget everything, but would it be worth it? Could you really stand back if Darkness tried to claim Hyrule again?"

Link sighed, his head dropping, running a hand through his hair. He was silent for a long moment before snorting. "Of course not," he muttered, allowing himself to fall back, staring up at the sky. "But that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt."

Soren laughed and sat next to him on the grass. "Of course it does, but Link, what _really_ matters? The thoughts of people who don't know you? The fears of a few who can't look beyond their own noses, or those that will stand by you, no matter what? It's time to live up to your name, hero boy. Forget about those that have problems with you, they're not worth the energy."

"Easy for you to say, Link muttered, before looking cross-eyed at the small fairy now resting on his nose. "Yes?"

"It's time to wake up, Link. We'll see you again."

Link blinked at her and suddenly there was another flash of light and Link found himself still kneeling before the giant statue, only this time, Soren was next to him, blinking as he struggled to adjust from the dreamscape to reality.

Soren turned to Link once most of the bright white spots had vanished from his vision, giving a small smile. "You alright?"

Link was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, I think I just might be." he said, giving Soren a smile.

--

"Duck!"

"Kinda hard at the moment!"

"What the hell_is_ this thing?!"

"Less chatting more smacking, boys!"

Link leaned heavily against a stone pillar, fumbling in his pockets for a potion, eagerly drinking as he watched Soren run in circles, trying to confuse the giant armored knight...which wasn't working quite well.

"SOREN!" Ronin yelled, taking a shot at the knight, a stream of dark energy flowing through the air and impacting against the knight's armor, having very little effect.

"I've got it, I've got it..." Soren mumbled, before promptly having the flat edge of the knight's axe slam into his stomach, sending him flying into a wall. "I don't got it," he muttered, coughing.

Link cursed as he realized only Ronin was left actively fighting while Colin ran to Soren with a potion. He darting around the pillar, letting out a cry as he jumped, launching himself at the knight's head, hoping to take it off or at least get a good shot in. His charge was met with the axe aiming at him and he struggled to shift his position, managing to get hit in the side instead of in the middle of his chest.

He fell heavily on the ground, groaning as his body cried out in protest of the treatment, scrambling backwards as best he could to get out of range and grab yet another potion. As he popped the top of the bottle and started to drink, he watched as Ronin went flying, the boy shifting in the air for a better landing, but still meeting the stone floor in a rather abrupt fashion.

The knight's helm shifted, looking around at the scattering of the four people who woke him from his slumber, before launching himself, faster then one could really follow, towards the most injured. Colin screamed, trying to raise his sword in order to defend Soren. The sword went flying with one swing of the giant axe, and Colin was forced to duck under the back-swing, kissing the ground. He started scrambling for his sword the second he could move, managing to grab it just as the axe slammed into the ground inches from his face.

"COLIN!"

"HIT HIM!" Ronin yelled, wiping blood from his lips.

Colin eeped and scrambled to his feet before jumping at the knight, hacking away at him, before being sent flying as the knight finally got free of the ground. He landed heavily on top of Soren, staring down at the man's bright blue eyes before realizing something was slightly wrong, there was more blood then when he had left Soren's side.

Looking down, Colin's face paled as he realized he had landed on his sword, pressing the sharp metal in towards Soren's neck, just above where the man's armor started. "Oh Din, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Soren rolled his eyes and shoved hard, rolling away from Colin, just as the axe split the earth where they had been. "Fight now, apologize later!" Soren said, touching his neck hesitantly and wincing.

Colin nodded and jumped on the knight again, hacking away once more, this time joined by a recovered Ronin and a weak Link. It took to the limits of their strength, but finally the knight collapsed, armor falling to pieces, causing the two more injured fighters to fall on top of it.

Colin sat down weakly, panting, brushing his sweaty bangs from his face. He fell back, small chest heaving. He gingerly touched his stomach, where a large cut had appeared after he moved the wrong way in attempting to avoid the swinging sword, wincing as pain flashed through him.

He felt someone move next to him and he turned his head, smiling weakly at an exhausted Link. Link reached out a hand and Colin's eyes closed as Link gently brushed his fingers through the boy's sweat slick hair. Colin shifted closer, lowering his face scarf and pressing his lips against Link's, smiling as he felt Link responding.

Link wrapped his arms around Colin, drawing the boy in closer, opening his mouth as he felt Colin's tounge brushing over his lips, allowing the boy to explore, his own tongue sliding out to taste the boy, his hands gently sliding under Colin's cloak, exploring the boy through his clothes, checking for injuries, re-assuring himself that Colin was still alive and whole.

Colin hissed as Link's gloved hand brushed over a large wound on his arm and he shifted away from the older man, adjusting their positions so that he was now straddling Link's hips, pouting down at him. "Not nice," he murmured before leaning down again, licking a long line up Link's neck before sucking lightly on the bobbing Adam's apple that kept taunting him.

Link groaned deeply, his hands sliding up Colin's legs, this time not to examine the boy for injuries, but instead to just feel him, memorizing the small curves and planes of Colin's body. He sat up, capturing Colin's lips in a hungry kiss as he held the back of Colin's neck and waist, gently pressing Colin back against the floor, twisting to get his legs out from under them. Reaching his hand between their bodies, he carefully un-clasped Colin's cloak, pulling the pin from the fabric and allowing it to fall to the side, pulling away from the kiss in order to taste the curve of Colin's neck as he started pushing up the boy's tunic, hand finding warm flesh.

Colin whimpered, his neck arching slightly as Link sucked, exposing more flesh to the pleasurable mouth, his hands gripping at Link's tunic, before sliding up under, also exploring, nails raking across the sensitive flesh of Link's sides, causing Link to growl and nip at Colin's neck. Colin giggled, doing it again.

Link pulled away from Colin's neck, grabbing one of Colin's hands, pulling it out from under his tunic. "Stop being a brat," he ordered, causing Colin to pout. Link smiled and leaned down, sucking on the jutting lip before pushing the boy's tunic up further, lowering his mouth to the tender flesh of Colin's stomach, licking abstract designs across the goose fleshed skin, trying to force back the wolf inside of him who wanted more to rip and tear then lap.

The initial rush of fear from Colin was intoxicating, making Link's head swim, even as the boy calmed himself. Link wanted nothing more then to tear into Colin, to drink the fear as it grew larger with each bite. Link closed his eyes, body stilling, every bit of strength he contained focused on forcing that part of him deep down inside his body and mind. The wolf that shared his mind snarled viciously before retreating, curling up in the back of Link's consciousness, watchful, waiting for just one moment when Link's control slipped.

Link's eyes opened, and he felt a small hand touch his face, turning him to look up into Colin's concerned gaze. Link tried to smile re-assuringly, leaning in for a soft kiss as his fingers un-laced Colin's leggings, gently pulling the fabric open. Link sat back on his legs, drinking in the sight offered to him, licking his lips. For once, man and wolf were in complete agreement, both wanting the body displayed to them.

Link could smell the rush of blood, faint in human form, as it rushed up Colin's cheeks, colouring it a brilliant reddened pink. Link smirked slightly at the sight and leaned forward, gently gripping Colin's half hardening erection, stroking it as he wrapped his mouth around the tip, sucking softly.

Colin gave a startled cry, hands gripping at Link's hair as his hips bucked, almost trying to shove himself further into the white heat enveloping him. Link pulled off of Colin in order not to be choked, chuckling softly as he adjusted his grip to Colin's hips, greater strength forcing the boy's hips back against the floor. "Don't pull," he ordered before returning his mouth to the task at hand, taking more of the boy into his mouth in order to compensate for the lack of sensation from his other hand.

His tounge swirled around the tip of Colin's length, drawing tiny infinity symbols as he brushed the flat of his tounge around the sides, before sliding up over the tip, and circling back around again.

Colin whimpered, struggling against Link's hold, hands gripping Link's shoulder instead as he sat up a bit, trying desperately to get more. Somewhere in the back of his brain that was still working coherently, he realized that this was far different then the naive fumbling he and Talon had experienced back on Kakariko and Ordon, this was so much better...so much _more_.

Link slipped back off of Colin again, capturing the boy's lips to distract him as Link used his free hand to gently stroke Colin's length, keeping the pace slow so the boy could relax more, pulling him away from the edge. Colin whimpered in protest at the idea, trying to thrust himself into the hand wrapped around him, giving a frustrated cry when his hips still wouldn't move as he commanded. In revenge, he bit Link's lip, causing the blond to growl, the kiss growing harsher as Link bit back before lapping at the abused lip to make up for it.

Colin shifted one of his legs, drawing it up between Link's, pressing it just right before wiggling it as best he could with most of his hips and upper thighs trapped. Link groaned into the kiss and nipped at Colin's lips again, shifting his body so he could return to sucking and still allow Colin access to his own body.

He started humming an old nursery rhyme, the sound vibrations causing Colin to buck slightly, overpowering Link's hold before the older man shifted, keeping Colin still. Link tried not to smile as he returned to his humming, allowing Colin deeper into his mouth, tongue pressing Colin's length against the roof of his mouth as he swallowed, before allowing Colin into his mouth fully, forced to swallow again as he fought against the urge to breath.

Once his body was under control again, he returned to humming, this time switching to a Goron melody as he slipped Colin from his mouth almost completely before drawing him back in to the base. As he sucked, he reached up, slicking two fingers before reaching down between Colin's legs, gently stroking the sensitive skin found there, first with the pad of his fingers, then, gently, with the face of his nail, causing the boy to shudder, straining against Link's hold as he came.

Link held Colin still as he swallowed the boy's release, gently lapping his flesh clean before pulling away, smiling as he watched the panting boy. Colin blinked lazily, staring up at Link through cloudy eyes before smiling, reaching out for the older man. His lazy fingers fumbled slightly, un-lacing Link's leggings after a few try before pulling Link's hardness free, gently stroking him as he shifted closer, before wrapping his small mouth around the tip, sucking.

Colin wasn't the most experienced of lovers, having only one or two encounters before Link, but his enthusiasm more then made up for it. Link groaned softly, reaching down to gently brush his fingers through Colin's hair, the tips of his fingers massaging the boy's scalp as he forced himself to hold still and move at Colin's pace.

Colin sucked happily, humming contently as he stroked what he couldn't fit into his mouth, a slightly drunk giggle escaping him, causing Link to growl. Colin giggled again before pulling his mouth free of Link, running his teeth oh so gently up the length of Link. Link growled again, fingers scrabbling against Colin's cloak and the hard stone floor as he tried not to grip Colin's hair. Colin wrapped his mouth around Link again, sucking hard, intermixed with his giggles and humming.

Link's fingers tightened on the floor before shifting to the back of Colin's neck, holding the boy's head still as he came, pulling free of Colin's mouth as he boy struggled to swallow, choking slightly. Link reached down to pull Colin up, intending to help the boy, a small, amused smile on his face when suddenly the wolf made his move, taking control of Link.

The creature lashed out, claws slicing across Colin's bare chest, leaving four long, deep furrows across his chest. Colin cried out, staring at the wolf as he pressed a hand to his chest, almost trying to stop the bleeding, staring wide-eyed at the wolf who was sitting calmly between Colin's legs, gently lapping at his paw.

There was a sound across the room from the pair as Ronin and Soren returned from their own little gathering of re-assuring each other that the other was alive. They froze however, upon seeing the wolf, Ronin drawing his sword and standing protectively in front of Soren. "Colin, back away from him!"

"No!" Colin yelled, ignoring the cuts across his chest in favor of protecting Link. "Don't, he's harmless!"

Link however was proving this un-true as he gave a low growl, crouching in front of Colin protectively, baring his fangs at the pair, eyes trained on Ronin whom he took as a bigger threat to his and Colin's safety.

"I doubt that, Colin, just look at your chest!" Soren yelled, concerned for the boy, though a part of him was wondering how a wolf had gotten this deep into the temple, let alone survived the harsh desert.

"Please, I promise, he's harmless." Colin whispered, doing his best to tuck himself inside his leggings and re-tie the lacings. He stood, once he got himself together, swallowing against his instinctive fear and placing a hand on Link's furry head, feeling the soft black fur beneath his hand. "Please..."

Soren reached out, gently placing a hand on Ronin's shoulder. "Relax," he whispered, watching the boy and the wolf. "Come on, let's go to sleep."

"Soren, you seriously cannot..."

"Let's go, to bed." Soren said more firmly, before heading to their packs, digging out his and Ronin's bedrolls.

Ronin gave a close approximation to Link's growls before sheathing his sword and stomping over to Soren, angrily jerking on his pack and pulling free a potion. He forced Soren to stop working so he could tend to the boy's neck wound again.

Colin let out the breath he was holding, falling back onto the floor, brushing his hands through his hair. He heard Link give another growl and grabbed the wolf before he could take a step, gripping the back of the wolf's neck and jerking slightly. "Down." he commanded.

Link growled at him before pawing at the stone floor, finding it acceptable before laying down and resting his head on his paws, keeping a wary eye on the other two. Colin got out his own bedroll, laying it next to Link, yawning deeply as he slipped inside, resting his head on Link's flank, eyes slowly drifting closed.

--

"Do you often turn into a giant furry animal?"

Link paused mid-step, glancing at the nearly invisible mass of black to his left. He finished the step, pulling on his tunic. "Sometimes, why are you up...and out here?"

Ronin looked up from the sword he was sharpening, cold green eyes meeting Link's. "I find it hard to sleep with a giant wolf glaring at me." Ronin looked down the edge of his blade for errors before working the stone over the curve of the tip, edging out a knick. "Is that why you reek of darkness?"

Link made a face at the comparison to the dark before nodding. "Are you going to attempt to kill me now?"

Ronin looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Depends, why'd you scratch up your little boyfriend?"

"Instinct." Link muttered, not looking at Ronin. "Colin's mine, the wolf marked his territory."

"I thought wolf's urinated to mark their territory," Ronin mused.

"That's just wrong," Link said, making a face.

Ronin snorted, sheathing his sword again. "So you cut him up to mark him as yours? Kinky. You can stop flexing, I'm not going to kill you."

Link let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding, his body relaxing. "Why not?" Link asked without thinking, causing Ronin to look up at him, surprised.

Then Ronin smiled, a bitter smile that made Link's heart twist violently. "Because I've looked into the depths of mankind's darkness and barely survived it." Ronin said.

"Sounds like a story," Link said, taking a seat next to Ronin.

Ronin snorted, staring at his hands before sighing. "Jealousy can do evil things to people...worse things, when you're jealous of your very reason for being."

"Soren?" Link guessed and Ronin nodded.

"I used to be better then everyone... but Soren...he always tried to top me, to be better, and I was so jealous of him, because of his abilities, because of his strength...his heart. Not only that but I felt trapped, a prisoner of our small..er.."

"World?" Link suggested with a smile. "I can tell you two aren't from Hyrule."

"Ah. World, yes. So in my jealousy and in my feeling of being a prisoner, I allowed the darkness to enter our worlds. After it was destroyed, I made a deal with the devil in order to find my friends who still lived. But when I found Soren, I found him with new friends, with a new destiny and a shiny new sword to dictate it."

Link nodded, understanding. "Bet that didn't help your jealousy," he said with a laugh, almost picturing the boy next to him seething, green to the gills.

Ronin snorted. "No, it didn't." He gave a sigh. "My jealousy gave the darkness an opening into me, and eventually, it overtook me, even shaped my own destiny. You see, Soren wasn't supposed to be the one with the shiny sword and the destiny to save the world, but fate changed it's plans when the darkness got a hold of me. Soren became the hero and I became the enemy. I was gifted with my own, not so shiny sword, the opposite of Soren's...meant to destroy. Soren defeated me...fought against the darkness inside me, but in the end, we were separated, forced onto different paths. I spent two years, watching him...protecting him, trying my best to help him, while staying just out of sight, too ashamed to face him."

"What happened?"

"He found me," Ronin said, a touch of fondness in his voice. "I had once more opened myself to the darkness, attempting to master it as I helped him, I needed to, to be able to exist without tearing myself apart. He found me, consumed by the darkness...and he took my hand, crying about how long and hard he had searched for me."

Ronin went quiet for a moment, staring up at the dark ceiling above him, a small tear winding it's way down his chest, un-headed. "It tore me up so badly to see him kneeling their, crying so hard...I wanted to just kiss him, drive away the pain inside him."

"Did you?" Link asked, tilting his head.

"Na, I thought he was dating someone else. It wasn't until we got back home and I found him doodling my name all over his notebook absently that I got a kiss."

Link laughed, watching the ceiling himself, following a lone spider's trek across the stone. "Better then waiting for him to be old enough," Link muttered.

"That is something that's been interesting me, how _did_ you end up dating someone almost ten years younger then you?"

Link gave a sigh. "We grew up in the same small town down south...I was ten years old when he was born and since that first moment I saw him...he's had me wrapped around his finger."

"_Please_ tell me you didn't fall in love with him until he was older," Ronin begged and Link laughed.

"Four years ago, I saw him as something more then just this kid who followed me around, but yes, it wasn't until he was older that I started developing feelings other then friendship...of course, I hadn't seen him in all that time, it was more for the boy I heard in stories about him."

Ronin shook his head, a small smirk on his face. "Makes me gladder then ever that Soren is only a year younger then me...I would not relish dating a kid just entering puberty."

Link snickered before sobering as he heard the sound of movement in the cavern next to him, intermixed with pained moaning. He stood almost instantly, Ronin joining him, the other man's sword drawn.

The pair moved back towards the cavern they had bedded down in for the night, peering around the corner to keep from giving whatever was moving around in there a clear shot at their bodies. Link's eyes widened at what he saw and he reached out, grabbing Ronin's arm before the other man could move into the cavern and disrupt what was going on.

Ronin glanced at Link questioningly before looking back at the scene. Colin was kneeling over Soren, one of the boy's hands on Soren's throat, his other hand resting over the man's heart. A faint green glow surrounded his hands, climbing up his arms to engulf his body. Colin had stripped down at some point, now clad simply in just his leggings, baring the scars of childhood, the wounds of previous fights, and the faint, wispy traces of something coming out of his back.

"A changeling..." Link breathed and Ronin stared at Link in confusion. The blond shook his head, still staring at Colin. "A child of the faeries."

"Aren't faeries about yay high?" Ronin asked in confusion, holding his fingers only a bit apart.

"Some, but is a line of faeries far larger, the smallest being the size of a normal child. The Great Fairies of Hyrule hold sway over all magic, if they die out, the magic the goddesses gave us die with them. Every few decades they take a human lover and produce a child. The females they keep to be the next Great Fairy in their place, the boys go back with their father to spread the seed of the fairies through out Hyrule, spreading magic with it. Each family line born from the son of a Great Fairies are some of the greatest magician's in Hyrule."

"So...what exactly is he doing?"

"Healing, just watch."

Ronin did so, claiming his mouth on his questions, watching the scene closely. Soren gave another pained moan before sleeping peacefully, the large gash across his throat vanishing with each breath he took. In exchange, blood started dripping down Colin's neck and chest faster with each breath the boy took, until a long gash rent his skin, in comparison to Soren's smooth, perfectly healed neck.

"What the hell?"

Link smiled sadly. "Fairies are creatures of healing. Some species can even bring you back from the dead. Some, on the other hand, take a person's wounds onto themselves, thus sparing the victim from suffering it, yet being forced to endure it to a lesser extent."

"Lesser?"

"He won't die from the wound, but it'll be annoying for a while. It's merely a reflection of what Soren was suffering, not an actual, lethal wound." Link was silent for a moment, turning the situation over in his head before giving a laugh. "Would explain the doctor's odd findings."

"Huh?"

Link shook his head. "Nothing." He moved into the room, moving quietly so as not to startle Colin. The boy's glow started to fade, the glassy look in the boy's eyes vanishing as he collapsed, drained and un-used to using so much of his innate magic.

Link smiled, gently lifting the boy in his arms, carrying him back to his bedroll. "Good night, Ronin." he called.

The other man nodded, checking on Soren before laying down himself.

--

"All that work, fighting a really big and really ugly...rather smelly as well demon knight...and our reward? A big empty room." Ronin muttered, kicking a wooden chair.

Link frowned, looking around the sage's study, a bit disappointed himself. He had expected more after searching the temple and finally defeating the bastard that had been guarding the room. Granted, he was rather relieved he hadn't found Twinrova (or even their ghosts), but he had expected something more in the room the Sprint Sages had lived in since the cleansing of the temple.

"This is so cool!" Colin murmured, staring around at the artifacts left over by the last Spirit Sage, not that there was much, but each item was a piece of history, some traveling even back to the great Nabooru herself.

"You've spent way too much time with Shad," Link muttered, sighing as he moved to an un-searched corner of the room, deciding to give everything a once over before cataloging it for Shad. He heard a giggle and turned, looking back at the group, before shrugging and returning to glancing through books.

There was another giggle, this time followed by the sound of small bells jingling. He glanced to his left, where the sound was coming from, and nearly fell over, surprised.

Navi giggled again, reclining on a small leaf hammock. She wiggled her fingers at him, blowing a kiss. "Told you I'd see you again," she said.

"What..."

"Kokiri Faeries are immortal, Link..well, unless we get smacked with something large or heavy...or our charge dies." She nodded her head towards the corner, where a shadowy figure sat.

Link moved closer to the figure and yelped in surprise as he found himself against the wall, a ghostly blade at his neck before he could even think of reaching for his own. He heard the other three's swords clearing their sheath's before they started mumbling in confusion, un-sure how their blades would fair against a see through assailant.

Link swallowed carefully, before raising a hand and gently testing the blade against his throat, relaxing as he realized he could push through it. He moved forward standing almost nose to nose with the spirit. "Link?" he whispered.

The hero of time gave a little half smile, sheathing his blade again. "I thought you had skills, hero." he said, before turning away to look over at the other three, examining them. Navi was already doing her own examining, floating in front of each one for a moment before fluttering back to the two fated hero's.

"I like your boyfriend, he's cute." She said with a giggle, causing Link to blush and swat at her lightly.

"Why are you two _here_?"

"I go with him," Navi said, pointing to the hero of time.

"I'm trapped here, no place to go since half of my soul was sent back in time. I came here when that happened, eternal and barely able to touch anything. I just...exist."

"We think its' tied to those," Navi said, nodding towards her hammock.

Link moved back over to the area and blew out a sharp breath, staring at the two round, dull metal objects. He leaned over, blowing on the discs, coughing as a cloud of dust rose up into the air. He waved his hand through the dust, whistling as he stared at the orange and purple medallions. "Are these..."

"The Spirit and Shadow medallions respectively." the hero said, staring at them with exasperated fondness, remembering the women who once held them, rather then the tortuous tasks themselves.

"But, why are they _here_?"

The ghostly Link smiled at that, more fondness slipping into his gaze. "Nabooru and Impa left them here, when they left the last time. They were lovers, and often came here to be together, away from the world. When time caught up to them...they left the medallions here, in their spot. By then the temple was eroding, the creatures were coming back and the desert was re-claiming it, they figured it would be safe...never realized they had an eternal bodyguard."

"You never appeared to them?"

The hero shook his head, leaning back against the table. "You know what war's like, the memories you carry. Nabooru and Impa had lived through not only the Great War, but the Imprisoning War against Ganondorf...Nabooru had seen worse, being his right hand. I was afraid if I appeared to them, I would remind them. Both had lost so much that it didn't seem worth it, to chat up old friends. Besides, it was enough to see them happy."

Link frowned, thinking about this. In their isolation, neither were that different from each other. Both survived the quest only to find themselves on the outside, looking in. But while Link was bitter and angry about his place, his ancestor, his namesake was calm, accepting of the hand fate dealt him, content to simply observe.

"So you exist only where those two medallions are?" Link questioned, turning an idea over in his head.

"As far as I can tell...or it might be the temple, I just know I can't leave."

"Would you like to?"

The former hero started, before looking up at Link. "What do you mean?"

"Would you like to leave, if you could?"

"Yes," he breathed. "Desperately."

Link smiled, picking up the purple Shadow Medallion, turning it over between his fingers. "Then let's try something..." He put the medallion in his pocket, followed by the orange Spirit medallion. He then set about categorizing what was left on the table.

The ghost watched him, confused, but followed along complacently, curious himself, though not about the things in the room, those he had examined in length already. Instead he was curious instead about his decedent, this new hero that was so broken. He was also curious about the younger blond who looked so adoringly on Link, making Link smile whenever their eyes met.

Ronin and Soren for their part tried to ignore the fact a ghost and a small fairy were now joined to their group, instead discussing possible locations for the door they were looking for, a bit disappointed that they hadn't yet found it, wondering if they were wrong.

The group was interrupted by a roar that caused Soren to drop the vase he had been inspecting. Link gave him a look before pulling the sword from his sheath, edging down the stairs and out of the front room, peering down into the main hall of the temple.

Below him was a giant two-headed dragon, stomping around, nostrils flaring as it searched for the delicious morsels that had left their scent in the room.

"Gleeok." said a small voice and Link turned, glancing at Navi.

"Any idea of how to destroy him?"

Navi shook her head, wings drooping. "Never faced one, they were once more plentiful in Hyrule, but they were slowly killed off either by hunters or by the dark monsters. They're guardians usually, protecting some treasure or another, their species also evolved centuries ago but the Gleerok have mostly died out about now."

"Any advice?"

"Running is always a valid strategy."

"And how do we do that, when we're trapped in a giant head?"

"Got any bombs?" Navi asked with an innocent grin.

--

"So you want to destroy this wall, hope it leads to one of the outside caverns...and then run for our lives?" Ronin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Link said, adding his final bomb to the giant pile. They had decided to set up in the Iron Knuckle's room, giving the larger space to protect themselves, as well as Link's poor attempt to protect the artifacts in the study from being blown to tiny little bits.

"You're insane," Soren muttered, huddling in a far corner with Colin.

"More then likely," Link said, lighting the fuse of the top bomb before dashing across the room, Ronin and Navi following.

"_Nayru's Love!" _

Link jumped as a blue diamond encircled the group and the ghostly Link gave a smug smirk, before during his attention back towards the bombs, plugging his ears out of habit as the bombs started exploding in a chain reaction.

The blue diamond faced as the last of the dust settled, and the former hero gave a silent thank to the goddesses who granted him the magic before joining Link as he inspected the damage.

"Success!" Link roared and scooped Colin up into a kiss before grabbing his pack, ducking through the hole in the wall and into the new tunnel, heading for the faint bit of light in the distance. The group emerged into bright desert sunlight, blinking at the sudden change, staring around, grinning despite their dusty, bedraggled, bloody appearance.

"Well, ladies and gentle fairies...we survived one of the most famous temples of history." Link said, clapping Ronin on the back before jumping from the hole of the tunnel, sliding down the rock face towards the desert floor. The others followed with various shouts, Colin using the purloined spinner to slide down.

The group (minus Colin) landed rather hard, panting slightly, attempting to re-gain their breath, Soren and Ronin getting into a mini sand fight before Navi started sprinkling rocks over both of them, causing them to team up to grab the fast little fairy.

Link sat back against the edge of the rock face, staring out at the desert before him, smiling contently at having made it into, through and back out of one of the temples of his fantasies. Ever since he was a child he had wanted to explore the temples of legend, and finally, he had his chance.

And it had been worth every bruise and broken bone he had suffered.

"Did you feel like this, when you first stepped outside the temple?" he asked his companion, glancing over at the ghostly image.

"Like what?"

"Like you could fill five dozen heart containers all on your own?"

The former hero laughed, putting his hands behind his head, resting against the rock face himself, staring out at the desert he both knew, and yet didn't at the same time. "Not the first time, no, but that second time, after Twinrova was gone and Nabooru was the new Sage...yeah. I hadn't seen sunlight for two weeks, my sword arm was broken, I was out of potions and fairies...every inch of my body...hell, every_millimeter_ of my body hurt...but when I saw that first touch of sun not reflected off my shield, I wept like a baby and rand circles around the front of the temple. I then took a nap on the stone out front and woke up with the world's worst sunburn."

Link laughed, watching Ronin, Soren and now Colin as they chased the giggling Navi. "Hey hero boy," Link called, causing the man next to him to raise an eyebrow as he looked at him. Link grin widened, almost splitting his face in half. "You're outside the temple."

The former hero blinked at him, before his mouth dropped open in shock, realization setting in. "I...I am."

Link reached into his pouch and pulled out the purple Shadow Medallion, giving it a flip before catching it. "Care to see what Hyrule looks like, one hundred years later?"

The hero laughed, launching himself at Link, not caring that he went straight through the other man instead of actually hugging him.

Link closed his eyes, swearing he could feel the man's strong arms around him, tears of joy wetting his shoulder.

--

"Hey Link, what's that?" Colin asked, pointing.

"A rock, as usual." Link said, not looking up as he searched his pouch for his flute. He finally pulled the ivory horn free, giving a hard blow to dislodge anything that might have gotten stuck. Giving a test play, he smiled at the clear, crisp notes before starting the familiar song to call Epona, finally looking up to where Colin was still (though now slightly annoyed), pointing. His song trailed off sharply as he stared at the white, glowing vortex in between the large archway at the front of the temple, not having the slightest idea what the hell it was. He had never seen anything like it in all of Hyrule, and he had seen a lot of odd and amazing sights.

"Uh, guys..." Link called, eyes still trained on the vortex.

Ronin and Soren stopped their spar, using their tunics to wipe off their sweaty chests as they moved closer to Link, looking at the vortex. A grin split Soren's face and he gave a cheer, almost dancing over to the glowing space.

"And this, is my destiny," he said happily. He raised his sword, giving it a fancy twirl that did nothing more then show off before pointing the blade at the vortex, a white glowing light stretching from the tip into the mass, causing it to quiver for a moment before collapsing on itself. Soren gave a satisfied nod before sheathing his sword, bouncing back to the group and pulling Ronin into a deep kiss.

"So..that is what you two were looking for?" Link asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Yup," Soren said, still bouncing around. "Now we're do-one and we can enjoy Hyrule before Ronin gets bored and forces me to leave!"

Link shook his head, snorting before starting Epona's song again, smiling as her heard her whiny before he even finished the last note, Ronin and Soren's horses following Epona's lead. "Hey there, princess." Link whispered, nuzzling along the side of Epona's muzzle before checking her over, making sure she was fit to ride.

The ghostly Link stood behind Link, watching the boy and his horse with sad fondness, missing his own Epona, wondering what had happened to her after he faded away. He hoped Malon had taken her in again, giving her the care she desired.

Epona neighed and tugged at Link's tunic, before glancing at the former hero and the small fairy, giving a snort before padding over to the pair. She sniffed them over before giving an odd shake of her head. Link smiled, calling Epona back with a click of his tounge. "Looks like she likes you," he said before attacking his and Colin's packs to the saddle, swinging himself up and helping Colin.

The ghostly Link gave a faint smile before vanishing, Navi making herself home in Colin's good, adjusting her body so she could peek out as they traveled. Ronin and Soren climbed onto their own horses, Soren jumping slightly as arms wrapped around his waist. He glanced over his shoulder at the faded hero before shrugging and clicking his tounge, his horse jumping ahead, eager to get out of the desert and into a new, preferably cooler location.

_TBC_


	5. Return of the Lost

**Chapter Five: Return of the Lost**

_The fairies went from the world, dear,  
Because men's hearts grew cold:  
And only the eyes of children see  
What is hidden from the old...  
Kathleen Foyle _

"Everything's so different here," the ghostly figure whispered, leaning on the railing of the balcony. "It's hard to imagine so much has changed, in so few years."

Link smiled, leaning against the railing himself, staring out at the courtyard beneath them. "A hundred years is a long time, even if it can pass in the blink of an eye. " He rested his chin in his hand, turning to his companion. "Is it a bad thing, that things have changed?"

"No. It's just...something to get used to."

Link smiled again, turning his gaze back to the courtyard, watching the soldiers below as they patrolled the garden, servants getting ready for the grand gathering the queen was holding in honor of the hero, returned after 100 years gone.

. . .

"Link, wait,"

Link turned as a small hand grabbed his sleeve, and he raised an eyebrow at the woman grasping his tunic. "How may I help you, your highness?"

Zelda released her grasp on his tunic, brushing her hands over her skirt as she stared at her feet before looking up at him. "You've been avoiding me."

"Of course not, your highness, we simply haven't crossed paths until now."

"Do not lie to me, Link. Every time I enter a room you leave, you all but run the other direction when you see me in the hallway. Why?"

Link sighed, slipping his hat from his head and running a hand through his hair before replacing his cap. "I find it easier to avoid you, then to endure forced conversation, your highness."

"Link..."

"What do you expect of me, my queen?" Link asked softly, looking at her. "I...we're not even friends, my queen. We are associates, with too many differing viewpoints to have a decent conversation."

"It shouldn't be this way, we're..."

"Fated" Link gave a harsh laugh at that. "Sorry, your highness, but fate obviously had different plans for us this time around. Maybe our predecessors were in love, and maybe they were destined to do great things together, but I can't, and won't care for someone just because my ancestors did." He sighed, feeling eyes on him, and knowing one of the said ancestors was watching with a disapproving glare.

He reached out, gently taking Zelda's hand and leading her out of sight of his ghostly follower. "Your...Zelda, what do you want from me?" He asked her, honestly, leaning against a low stone wall.

"I want to be friends, Link." Zelda said, sitting on the wall next to him, smoothing her skirts. "I know things are different then how I thought they would be, I know that we're not anything more...but, please, Link, I just want to be your friend."

"How can we be friends, Zelda? You _fear_ me, every time I'm near you. You fear what's inside me. And I can't trust, nor respect you."

"Link..."

"No, Zelda. That won't ever change. You betrayed your people, you gave us up the first chance you had and then sobbed about it after. You were supposed to protect us, with your _life_ if needed, and you choose to surrender, to save yourself."

"What else could I have done?! Dying would have done nothing to protect anyone, just bought you one more moment. If I had died, instead of surrendered, the evil still would have claimed Hyrule, and it would have been everlasting, because there was no one to find you!"

"Midna found me, Zelda. Not you, or any of your stewards. A brave, willful princess found me, when you had given up hope. Sugar coat it all you want, but you still betrayed us...and now you ask me to trust you again?"

"Link, I can't regret what I did when Zant came. In that moment, to me, it was the right choice. And none of you _died_, no one died, they just faded away!"

"No one _DIED_?! That's your justification? That's bullshit, your highness! Yes the greater majority _might_ have survived their time in Twilight, but I didn't, Colin didn't! Talo, Malo, Ilia, they all suffered, they almost died! And what of Prince Ralis? Can you look him in the eyes and tell him it was the right choice? To allow his mother to die, to allow _him_ to almost die?! Can you stand before the Zora race and tell them your 'sorry' and 'it was the right choice' that they almost lost everything?" Link sat down heavily, resting his head in his hands, struggling with his control as the wolf prowled in his mind.

Zelda stared out over the gardens of her castle, a lonely tear winding down her cheek. "No, Link." She said softly, startling the young hero. "I can't say that to them, to any of them. I know, now, what I did was a mistake. That I should have fought, that I should have gathered the other rulers of Hyrule, that...I should have done anything, other then surrender. If I could change what I had done, I would." She reached out a gloved hand, gently clasping Link's in hers.

She could feel the torment rolling off of him, from struggling to control both his own fiery temper and the wolf inside him. She kissed the palm of his hand, sending a fissure of magic through him, locking the wolf away temporarily. "Please, Link. Let the past lie. Let us move forward together." She gave him a weak smile. "Wisdom is nothing without the courage to follow through with the plan." she said, quoting the ancient stories of their ancestors.

Link sighed, weak from the struggle against his mental companion and the stress of everything going on. "How can I trust you?" he asked softly, resting his head on her shoulder.

"You can't. Not until I earn your trust." She said, resting her cheek against his head. "But we can still try." She kissed his head before observing the servants arranging for the party. She had to smile, watching the young teen boy who was attempting to catch koi fish in the fountains. "Why him?" she asked softly, a part of her wondering what right some little boy had to take away her destiny, the rest, content that Link had found someone, anyone to care about, leaving her free to pursue her own destiny, free of the past.

Link blinked open an eye, glancing at Colin, a soft smile crossing his lips. "Because he's perfect." Link said, with all the blind illusion of a man in love.

Zelda snorted, before laughing. "Treat him right, Link. There's something special about him."

"Yeah yeah." He tilted his head up to look up at her. "How come no one tells him to treat _me_ right?"

Zelda just laughed, watching the butterflies as they swirled around him.

. . .

"This is nerve wracking."

Link smiled at his companion and rested a hand somewhere over the man's see-through shoulder. "Welcome to the aftermath of being a hero. You lucked out and got to escape after you sealed Ganondorf...well, for a hundred years at least."

The former hero glared at his decedent before sighing and straightening his tunic, headed up the long path to the throne. He knelt, his head resting on his knee. "You called for me, your highness?"

Link snorted into his hand from his place in the shadows. His ancestor definitely had far more respect for the station Zelda held then he ever could have. He would need to break him of that.

"Yes, please rise, Link." Zelda said, standing herself. She walked down the steps of her throne, stopping just short of being on an equal level to the deceased hero. As the ghost rose, she placed her hand on his forehead, her other hand grabbing his right hand. Both Link's cried out as the Triforce burned on their hands, though the ghostly Link's cry was much louder, not having the years Link had to get used to it.

"What's going on?" Colin asked as he entered the throne room, only to be silenced by Link's arm.

"Just watch."

Colin frowned, but turned his attention to the group at the throne, a gasp escaping him as a golden light began to envelope the lost hero. The light grew brighter, almost to the point of blinding, before being shot through with red, blue and green.

As the lights faded away, a living, breathing human stood where a ghost once did. The former hero blinked, staring at his hands before looking up in shock at Zelda.

Zelda smiled, gently touching the younger man's face. "It's only for today, a gift, for what was once taken from you."

He dropped to his knee, nearly slamming his head against his knee. "Your highness, it is too much, I can't..."

He was silenced by a small, blue light, Navi pressing against his lips. "Ignore him, he's very, very grateful your highness."

Zelda smiled, bowing her head. "Now, about your name...it's rather hard having two heroes and two Link's running around the castle."

"Kiln," Link said, smirking at his other half. "Same name, different arrangement."

The former hero glared at his decedent before sighing. "Kiln it is." he muttered.

"Kiln...nice name. Welcome to Hyrule Castle, Kiln."

The teen gave another bow before rising, heading over to Link and slugging the other man on the shoulder. "Horse's ass."

Link just smirked, wrapping an arm around Colin's waist, heading to their chambers to get dressed for the ball.

. . .

"How many more guests are there?" Colin muttered, tugging on the side of his dress cloak, which was rather tight around his neck.

"No idea. It seems as if Zelda has invited every ruler of every race in Hyrule and then some. Where the hell did she drag up some of these people?" Link muttered, lowering Colin's hand, forcing a smile at the next dignitary who came up to the receiving line to present himself.

"Maybe there's a mail directory? Long lost rulers of Hyrule and It's Outer Provence's?"

"Might explain the mayor of Termania." Kiln muttered out of the corner of his mouth, shaking the dignitaries hand.

"Presenting his royal highness, Prince Ralis of the Zora, and the Princess Consort, Bethany."

Colin's head jerked up as he stared at his older cousin, dressed in all the royal spender of the Zora race, her blue gown flowing around her like the waters of Lake Hylia. He was nudged into polite applause by Link's elbow, his mouth snapping shut. As he clapped he leaned over to Link. "Princess Consort is..."

"The wife of the future ruler. Though she will retain the title after Prince Ralis becomes a King...I think. I'm not sure how it works in the Zora race."

"She will become Queen." Kiln said, smiling gently as he watched the new Zora ruler. A tilt of the head, a look from the corner of his eye, and Kiln could see Ruto in the young prince.

"How do you know?" Colin asked curiously.

Kiln smiled more, in fond memory. "I was engaged to a Zora Princess for a brief period of time due to a misunderstanding."

Link snorted, bowing low as Prince Ralis approached. "It is a great honor, your highness. I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Prince Ralis clasped his hands together, before giving a short bow. "The honor is mine, Lord Link. When I heard you, as well as Sir...Kiln?" He glanced at the former hero to make sure he was getting the name right. Kiln nodded, stepping back a touch to give the pair an illusion of privacy. "Would be here, I could not refuse the invitation."

Beth rolled her eyes at her husband's well cultured words, before leaning into Colin's ear. "He ranted for _days_ when he received the invitation. He wouldn't even _look_ at it, until he found out Link would be here."

"He didn't want to come?" Colin asked, surprised.

"Of course not, Ralis can't stand Princ...er, Queen Zelda...or parties. He's only here to greet Link." Beth stood next to her younger cousin, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze, smiling at him. Colin smiled back, before glancing at Link, still holding Beth's hand.

"I am truly honored you came then, Princ..."

"Please, Link, call me Ralis. After all you have done for my people and myself, we could never be anything less then allies and friends." Prince Ralis said. He spotted the glares from the other dignitaries who were waiting for their turn to greet the hero before bowing again. "We will speak more, later. But remember, the Zora are always behind you." He took Beth's hand, the pair bowing a final time before moving on.

"That was interesting," Link murmured, to Kiln and Colin before greeting the next dignitary.

. . .

"Are we nearly done _yet_? I'm _starving_." Colin near whined, giving a bow to the ruler of whatever principality he never heard of, but was apparently part of Hyrule.

"I think so, I can see daylight towards the end of the line, which means there not blocking the doors anymore."

"Yay," Kiln said weakly, his feet killing him from standing for so long.

"Presenting their lordships, Lady Saria of the Kokari and La...er...Nabooru?" The steward said, cutting off as a sword was pressed against his neck from the desert garbed woman.

Kiln's head shot up at the names and he stared, open mouthed and wide-eyed at the two friends he had lost a century ago. "Saria..." he murmured, staring.

The small girl had changed over the years. No longer a bright, bouncy ten-year-old. Instead she was a woman, as much as one could be while trapped in the body of a child. Her hair, once the brilliant green of the forest, was now no longer strands of human hair, but leaves and vines, carefully twisted and arranged into a style of the modern era. Long gone were the green tunic and white leggings that marked the Kokari, but instead large leaves and other plant matter made her clothing.

As a counterpart to the much changed Kokari, Nabooru looked as if nothing had changed since Link had last seen her. Her long, fire-red hair was pulled up into it's usual ponytail, baring her scantily clad body that was only accented by the sand coloured cloak she wore, not hidden.

Kiln stepped out of the receiving line, moving forward to greet his friends, kneeling before them. "My ladies, long have I wanted for you. It seems but a dream that you are here." He said, speaking for formal words of old Hylian.

Saria giggled, that giggle that was so achingly familiar to Kiln's heart. "Long we have wanted for you, 'tis our dream that we are here to greet you." She said softly, before throwing her young body at Kiln, clutching at him, tears streaming down her green cheeks.

"It's good to see you, kid." Nabooru said, doing away with the formality. "In the realm of the living at least." When Kiln raised his head in question, she winked at him, the symbol of the Sage of Spirit around her neck flashing in the light.

Kiln hugged Saria tightly, before standing and embracing Nabooru, his back cracking as she hugged him tightly, smacking him on the back. Kiln stepped back, studying them before holding out a hand to Saria who took it. "What has happened to you, Saria?" he asked, his voice breathy as he took in the changes.

"The Kokari Forests move further away from the worlds of Hyrule, Link. The Lost Forest has taken over everything...the Great Deku tree has taken steps to protect us, to guard us. We are truly children of the forest, and it reflects in our image." She gave a gentle squeeze of Kiln's hand. "Don't worry, we're fine. The change is gradual and it keeps us safe and connected to the true nature of Hyrule."

"And you, how are you alive?" Kiln asked, looking at Nabooru who was filing her nails with her dagger. Nabooru grinned, a flash of teeth against dark skin. "The forests are immortal, Link. As are those who dwell inside. I may have given up my powers as the sage to the next in line long ago, but I still want to stick around and make sure things go well." She kissed his forehead with a loud smack, before nodding to the pair behind him. "Now, kid, introduce us to this new hero."

Kiln smiled widely, taking their hands and leading them over to Link and Colin, both of whom knelt, recognizing the women before them. Saria blushed at their actions while Nabooru scoffed. Saria closed her eyes, weaving slightly before she looked at Colin, offering her hand. When he touched it, unsure, she gasped as the magic of Hyrule flooded into her.

"Such power," she murmured, ignoring the curious looks around her. She pulled Colin closer, kissing both of his cheeks, returning the power that he un-consciously gave her with her own. "We will need to speak later," she said softly, bowing to Colin.

Colin hesitantly bowed back, highly confused.

Nabooru shook her head at the woman child, before offering her hand to Link, pleased when he shook it instead of kissed, giving her a strong grip. She then twisted, moving to throw Link onto the floor. The warrior countered, the pair both ending up sprawled on the marble floor.

"Nice job, hero-boy." Nabooru said after a moment, pulling herself up. "We might make a Gerudo out of you yet."

Link laughed, embracing the woman's arm in a warrior's grip, only to have to rely on Nabroo's strength as his own crumbled, a wash of Twilight running over the room, dimming it, suffocating the high levels of Light present. Colin wavered slightly, before being supported by Saria, leaning against her as he turned along with everyone else to the doors.

The steward announcing the guests was on the floor, held there by a sword to the back of his neck. In his place was a young man, dressed entirely in black, pale white flesh peeking out here or there, with odd, glowing blue tattoo's visible. He cleared his throat, uncomfortable with all the stares. "Presenting, Her Royal Highness, Queen Midna, of Twilight."

There were gasps around the room at the title, and at the tall, beautiful red-head who swept into the room. She held out her hand, palm up and the teenage boy who had a sword to the steward's throat stepped forward, taking it, giving a last glare at the man who had barred their entrance. The pair walked through the stunned crowd in silence, a young girl trailing after them, her long red curls bouncing, though the look on her face was that of a blank mask, emotionless and cold.

Link's strength weakened considerably, for each step that the threesome took towards the group, until he was held up by nothing more then Nabooru. Colin was doing better behind him, as Saria strengthened his inner core of magic, blocking the Twilight from reaching him. The only ones un-effected, were Kiln, who was watching everything curiously, Nabooru, whose medallion on her necklace was glowing, drawing the Twilight around her into her and boosting her own inner strength, and of course, Zelda, who walked down the steps from her throne, stopping in front of the group.

Midna raised her chin, staring down at the Queen of Light, before crossing one long, pale leg behind the other, sinking into a graceful bow. The teenage boy and the girl did the same, the girl ducking her head in respect, the boy glaring at the woman.

Zelda smiled, bowing her head in greeting and acknowledgment of the bowing, waiting until Midna and her escorts rose, before sinking into her own low bow, honoring and respecting Midna as her equal. She rose and reached out, ignoring Midna's flinch, clasping the woman's hands. "Thank you, for coming." she said warmly, before gesturing to the group next to her.

Midna turned to look, eyes widening as she saw Link, the waves of Twilight rolling off of him so familiar from their time together, but certainly not what she had expected when she arrived. She blinked, clearing her mind, focusing on what was going on. Link's problems could wait for the moment.

"I would like to present my son, Dastute, and my daughter, Kalein. the crown princess and prince of Twilight."

"I am honored," Zelda said, bowing to both in turn.

Dastute glared, before snorting, looking away as his mother gave him a sharp look, while Kalein smiled at the Queen, before looking shyly at the others they had yet to greet.

. . .

"Come with me," Midna said, not even bothering to excuse herself as she grabbed Link's am and started tugging him out the front door, Colin breathing easier as the princess left, taking her oppressive magic with her.

Link yelped as he was tugged along before tugging his arm back, rubbing his wrist in-spite of himself as he followed along, leaning against a hedge as Midna lead him into the hedge maze, turning on him once they were out of sight of other guest.

"What were you _thinking_?!"

"That I might enjoy talking with friends?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it, idiot. I meant, what were you thinking with that!" She pointed to link's arm, where the shard of Twilight rested under a bandage to keep it hidden. "After all you went through, you still..."

"Yes! After all I went through," Link hissed sharply, glancing around before pulling Midna deeper into the maze. "I went through hell, literally, and lost the one woman in my _life_ I've ever loved because _she_ was too scared to keep the world's connected. So excuse me if I chose to do something that reminded me of her, of the time we spent together."

Midna blinked at his words, fighting down a smile that wanted to emerge before smacking Link upside the back of his head. "Most people get tattoos, not shove whole shards of something that is against their very _essence _into their bodies! And I wasn't scared, little wolf, I was pissed off. As long as that mirror remained, your sweet _princess_ could...grant...us with another Ganondorf.

"So, why are you here? Or better yet, _how_ are you here?"

Midna smirked. "That, my dear wolf, is a secret."

. . .

Colin stared as Link and Midna disappeared into the forest, draining his champagne before setting it on the tray of a passing waiter, looking away from the sight, trying not to picture what the pair could be doing, so far away from other's eyes.

He snagged another glass of champagne, itching at his neck, his new formal under tunic driving him crazy. He wondered through the crowd, absently listening in on various conversations he passed, losing interest in each one quickly, not caring a bit about politics.

He spotted Saria on the balcony and smiled, making his way towards the door, nodding to the servant who held them open. He stepped through the doors, opening his mouth to greet the diminutive sage, only to get a gasping lungful of musty, stale air as a burlap sack was drawn down over his head, arms grabbing him around the chest, holding his arms against his body while another pair of hands grabbed his feet.

The poison painted onto the inside of the bag took effect quickly in the enclosed space, knocking Colin out, as his captors carried him away.


	6. Beautiful Broken Toys

**Chapter Six: Beautiful Broken Toys**

"_One should rather die than be betrayed. There is no deceit in death. It delivers precisely what it has promised. Betrayal, though ... betrayal is the willful slaughter of hope." Steven Deitz _

Everyone knows the story of the Goddess', the Triforce and the Sacred Realm. It's written in every child's story book, immortalized in glass and song, and a living, breathing part of Hyrule. But the Triforce wasn't the only thing the three left behind when they departed Hyrule. Long after giving birth to the land and the races that inhabited it, they gave one last gift to their precious children, hidden away in the forests that would one day be deemed sacred above all else.

There, deep in that lush wood, they left a young girl, who glowed more brilliantly the any sun dappled leaf. And in her, they gave their hopes, their dreams, they wishes for the world they had just created. They inbuned within her the magic that they held in their hearts, charging her with guarding the lands of Hyrule, and the races who called it home.

Elenya, they called her, the first.

Elenya lived in the forest, far removed from the races she protected, innocent and free...and eventually, terribly alone. Elenya had never known the company of any but her mothers, and yet her heart yearned for companionship, so, when she was ten, she drew upon the magic in her heart, and created a fairy. It was a small creature, barely larger then her hand, pink and shining with the inner glow of the magic it was created of.

The two spent many wonderful years together, and soon, the small fairy, since named Anarya (the second), asked for her own companion, someone to be with when Elenya was too busy keeping the life of Hyrule existing. Elenya gave into her friend's wish, and with another sparkle from her heart, created Tarion, the end. Tarion and Anarya were the perfect companions for each other, and from them grew many, soon filling the whole of the forest with their decedents.

Elenya was proud of her children, and time passed further. And it was in a warm, spring night that Elenya, drunk on the wine of the trees and the magic of the season, created something more. She had planted a bit of her heart in the earth, intending on giving life to another season's crop, when instead, from the rows of cabbage heads, came a new member of their family, a child.

Elenya held the child close to her, and deemed it Kokiri, and from that one, grew a race that ever met the size of the fairies, but always enough so that none of them were ever alone. The fairies and the Kokiri's lives were bonded together, both born from the same heart, and Elenya knew that this was how it should be, so no one should ever have to feel the yearning of loneliness.

But Elenya was even older still, now a woman of many years, and she felt alone once more. Her children, born of her own body and heart were happy, but there was no one there to share the joy of it with her, to experience the pride and sorrow of watching over them.

And so, on a cold winter night, while the fairy and the Kokiri were asleep, Elenya gathered her things from her small hut, disappearing into the woods that had sheltered her from the world outside, the world that she had silently watched over. As she left the hallow she had shared with her children, she took one last piece of her heart, and inbuned a small Deku nut with it, burring it deep in the soil and pressing a small kiss the the mound. This way, her children would always have someone to watch over them, long after she had faded from their minds.

As the sprout took root, leaves pressing up through the ground, it's growth urged on my her will, the woods around the hallow shifted, the trees and brush re-arranging themselves, guarding the sleeping children from the world, becoming a tangle of mazes and danger for those who ventured too close to the Great Fairies' children.

It was two years later, when Elenya had born her first son, her first child not born of her own magic and will, but a blending of Hyrule and Fairy. And when she watched him open his eyes, bluer then even her mother Nyru's, she named him I'aran (the king). When I'aran was two, Elenya gave birth to Templa, her daughter. For many happy years, the family lived together, mother, father, brother and sister, until the dark days came.

For Elenya had gone against the wishes of her mothers, and left the care of Hyrule behind in pursuit of her own family and happiness. And as the only steward of magic in Hyrule, the glory and beauty of the land started to fade, the truths and wonder the Goddesses had brought bleeding out of it's children, diluted and worn with time.

When Templa was sixteen, her mother stole her away to a part of the forest neither had ever known, leaving behind the husband and brother they loved so dearly. Elenya knew, that without her sacrifice, Hyrule was destined to die a cold and lonely death, something she had never wanted, not for herself, her children or her sibling creations that she so faintly knew.

Elenya returned magic to the land, feeding it from her heart and her blood, infusing each generation that she could reach, teaching her daughter of the magic her grandmothers had given her, training Templa, to be the next Great Fairy, the next steward of magic.

And as Templa learned, I'aran married and bore children. Unto each of these children was blessed the ancient magics that the Goddesses had once placed in Elenya's heart. And these children bore children, and so on, the magic spreading across Hyrule and it's races as each generation married into another.

Long after Elenya died, and Templa grew to be a wise woman, she left the forest to take a husband like her mother did, before leaving in the night with her daughter, her baby son left with her husband. And Telwa did the same, long after Templa, her mother had passed on, as did her daughter, and her grand daughter, so on for all of the history of Hyrule, secretly, whispered about only in legend and tale, the women of the forest, the Great Fairies, who bore only two children before vanishing again.

Until an oddity was born, a child who was conceived out of wedlock, without a sister. He was gifted to his father in the middle of a summer storm, by a middle aged woman whom only three people saw, leave the cradle on the porch.

Link could never forget, the night he met N'ataya, as she placed a sleeping blond baby on Rusl and Uli's porch. The woman looked at him, her grey hair slipping from her cloak, blue eyes shining even in the darkness of the stormy night. She reached out and brushed her fingertips over the nine-year-old's cheek before smiling. "Take care of him," she had whispered, her voice echoing around Link even though her lips had barely moved.

She had vanished, before the young boy could blink, and a cry came from the wooden cradle, startling him. Link had spent the rest of the night on that porch, curled around the small blond baby, sheltering it from the wind and rain, until morning when his new parents came home.

--

"What are you thinking about?"

Link startled and turned to look at Saria, smiling. "Nothing, just remembering a dream I had, the night Colin was born. Seems odd, that I should remember it now." He shrugged and knelt, putting himself face to face with the young forest sage. "What can I do for you, m'lady?"

"Nothing, was just tired of the noise." Saria said, holding out he arms. Link lifted her up, and Saria used the change in height to slide herself onto the railing of the balcony they were standing on. "I'm not used to being around so many people yet."

"Ah." Link went silent, leaning on the balcony, watching the knights below.

"Link, there you are." Zelda said from behind, and Link turned, giving the slightest of bows to the queen. "What can I do for you, your highness?"

"I was looking for Colin, actually. I have a guest who wants to meet him, but I can't find him anywhere, I was hoping he might be with you..."

Link shook his head, concern crossing his face. "I haven't seen him since the receiving line, except in passing. Are you sure he isn't in the ballroom?"

"I looked, but I haven't seen him around and none of the stewards can find him."

Link opened his mouth to speak, but went silent at a soft tugging on his arm. He glanced down at Saria, who had her eyes closed.

"I can't feel him." she whispered, opening her eyes. "The only people here that feel of Ordon are you, and faint traces of two adults leaving."

"What?!" Link stormed into the ballroom, eyes scanning the room desperately, searching for the familiar blond.

--

"Link, calm down,"

"You have your life stolen and have someone to tell you to calm down," Link growled, and went back to pacing. He turned to the left, and between one step and the next, Link the man, became Link the wolf, and he sneered at Zelda who gasped. He went back to pacing, sniffing every once in a while as one of the magic users in the room gasped, before returning to their trances, still trying to trace the young boy.

"My queen," a knight said, bowing low as he approached Zelda. "We have word, the Knight Marshall of Hyrule found one of his men who took the boy into custody."

"What?" Zelda said, rising from her throne. "Bring him to me!"

The knight gave another bow before leaving the room, returning in less then a minute with the knight who had taken Colin. Both bowed, the knight who had alerted Zelda heading to the side with his general while Zelda approached the other. "What have you done?"

"Your highness, the boy was wanted for breaking the contract with his Task Master, it was my duty to take him back to him."

"Then go get him!"

"Your highness, I can't...his parents claimed him again."

"WHAT?" This was a half growl, half spoken shout as Link returned to human form as he spoke, spinning around to glare at the knight.

"T..They asked me to leave him at the church." the knight said, shaking in terror as Link rounded on him.

"Then let's go..."

"They're not there any longer, your highness. They left when I returned to the castle."

"Where would they go?" Saria asked, nervously twisting her shawl.

"Dammit," Link cursed, pacing again. He made a circuit of the room before freezing. He turned, heading for the doors.

"Link?" Zelda called, standing.

"I'm getting him back, and then I'm killing them." Link growled, slamming through the doors.

Midna, Zelda, Saria and Nabooru shared a look before everyone but Zelda chased after Link, the queen sinking back onto her throne, resting her head on her hand, rubbing her temple. "Please be safe." she whispered.

--

"Link, Link! Honestly, if you don't slow down I won't hesitate to turn you back into a wolf! You're not too big for me to ride, dammit!" Midna called after Link, lifting her skirt in order to run faster.

"I told you, I'm getting him back. I don't need you're help."

"You always need my help, idiot, or else you'll fall flat on you face before you even leave the castle." Midna muttered.

The group exploded into the sunlight, Link whistling sharply. Epona came charging through Castle Town, ignoring the fact horses weren't actually allowed, not even slowing as Link grabbed the reigns, throwing himself onto her back. "Ordon!" he yelled, kicking Epona's sides.

"Well, now we know where he's going," Saria muttered, before making a clicking sound as she headed for the South Gate. Her young mare came up the bridge, followed by Nabooru's roan coloured stallion. Saria climbed onto her horse, glancing at Midna. "Need a ride?"

Midna smirked. "Not on that." She said, and clapped her hands together. A black stallion appeared, snorting breaths of smoke.

Saria wrinkled her nose, shivering. "So glad those beasts were banished to the Twilight." she whispered and the horse blew fire hot smoke at the small earth child, before taking off at his mistress' command, heading for Ordon.

--

"The evil is strong in this one, I fear I may not be able to save his soul," the priest said sadly, glancing at the boy chained to a chair.

"Please, save him," Uli cried, clinging to the priests robe. "Please save my baby."

"I need to be left completely alone with him, I fear that the darkness inside him with harm you."

"Anything, anything you need." Uli whispered, releasing the priest, watching him head into the Mayor's wrestling room, the door shutting and locking behind him. 

The priest smiled, watching as Colin started to awake, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Now, my child, let us fee you of the taint inside you," he said, un-buttoning his robes.

Uli clung to her husband as Colin started to scream.

--

It had taken a day for the quartet to reach Ordon, the sun breaking through the clouds as their horses thundered down the path that lead past Link's former home towards the Mayor's house. It was the only location in Ordon large enough to hold more then three people at a time, not to mention what Rusl and Uli would consider the safest place, since Link was never willing to go near it after being ordered out of Ordon by Ilia and her father.

Epona slid to a stop, throwing Link over her head at the suddenness. Link flipped around as he fell, hitting the ground in a crouch, staring at the house as the other three horses trotted up behind him. A cry rent the air and Link went running for the house, the Master Sword dawn, just in time to hit the door and be flung backwards, landing hard in the dirt.

Saria stepped carefully up the stairs, studying the door before reaching up and removing two dangling charms, gently brushing her fingers over them, watching them burst into flames. She tapped the door with a finger as the ash fell from her hand, smiling.

"Come on," She called over her shoulder before raising a hand and making the wood expand until it exploded, lifting the hem of her dress and walking into the house. The rest followed, Nabooru pulling out her twin scimitars.

The group moved through the darkened house, listening for movements, started in-spite of themselves, when Fado rushed Midna. The queen raised her hand to hit him with a spell, only to miss as he dug his shoulder into her midsection, flipping her onto her back. Nabooru countered, slicing at the man, cutting deeply across his stomach, putting the farmer out of commission while Saria and Link took on Talo's parents, who had come out after Fado.

Link turned, slicing at Jaggle's shoulder, forcing the man to drop his bo staff, while Saria caused vines to climb through the floor of the house, trapping Pergie in them. Link spun around to help Saria, giving her a nod as he turned towards where Colin was screaming, running down the stairs. There he found Uli and Rusl standing outside the door.

"You," Rusl growled and leapt for Link, his sword drawn. The pair met each other and backed away a bit, circling as they looked for an opening before leaping at each other. Out of no where came a blue blur, flying at Rusl, distracting the older man as Link pressed his advantage, adjusting his sword to make a stab, when suddenly Uli ran in front of Rusl, intending to block Link.

Link's eyes widened as he stared at Uli, the woman's tear stained face before him, held up by the sword through her stomach. Link pulled his sword back, and Uli sank to the ground, a bead of blood slipping from her mouth.

"Go Link!" Nabooru yelled, leaping over both Link and Uli's body, meeting Rusl's sword. "NOW!"

Link stared at her back for a moment before darting for the door, sword forgotten on the round as his body shifted, the wolf's paws landing full force on the door, sending it flying inward. He spotted the priest who was pulling on his robes and growled, leaping for the man, catching the priest's throat in his teeth, ripping as he continued through the air.

Warm blood sprayed over his flesh and Link spat, a mouthful of blood, flesh and muscle hitting the ground before he turned, growling at the empty room, blue eyes searching for more targets before landing on the form in the chair.

Link whimpered, almost crawling towards the blond figure, scrambling up into Colin's lap, staring at the bloody face, slowly lapping at the blood covering Colin's pale flesh, he forced his tounge into Colin's mouth, body sliding against the blood slick flesh as he transformed, craddling his lover tightly as he kissed him.

"We need to get out of here," Midna said, entering the room, tearing at the bottom half of her skirt to bandage a wound on her side, blood spilling down her hip and thigh. "LINK!" she yelled, realizing the wolf wasn't listening. "Stop molesting the boy and help him!"

"Come quickly!" Saria called from the other room and the pair followed her voice, blinking at the green glow surrounding her and Nabooru. Once Link and Midna joined her, Saria tilted her head back, her arms in the air. "Farore's Wind!" she yelled and the Link suddenly grew nauseous as they traveled in a green glow at a speed Link couldn't describe, landing hard on a stone balcony, staring over a dense forest.

"Where are we?" Midna asked, shivering at the sheer penetration of magic in the area.

"Once long ago, the Kokiri lived here with the keeper of magics." Saria said, leading the group down into the main hall of a ruined castle. "Afterwards, it became home of the forest sages, before Hyrule moved on from us." With a flick of her hand, Saria lit a circle of torches, gesturing for Link to lay Colin on a platform in the center of the room.

" N'ataya! N'ataya we need you!"

Link looked up at Saria as if she lost her mind, Midna joining the staring action while Saria kept calling for someone who didn't answer.

"Please, N'ataya. In the goddesses name, come to us!"

A small puddle in the corner of the room, left behind from the last rain shower shimmered, before growing, a woman rising from the water, dressed only in glowing green vines, her wings beating slowly. As she stepped out of the water, clothes formed over her body, almost growing out of her skin. "Why have you called for me, forest child? You know the consequences..."

"Please," Saria whispered, kneeling before the woman. "Your son needs you, please, help him!"


	7. Silent Alter of a Nameless God

Notes: There is a VERY long set of notes at the end that answer some important things I've gotten from readers. It's advised you read it first, but not THAT important.

**Chapter Seven: Silent Alter of a Nameless God**

"_You have to know the past to understand the present." _

_-Dr. Carl Sagan_

Link sat on a railing, overlooking a small pond in what used to be a small garden somewhere in the temple's walls. He shifted, watching the water's rippling surface from the light rain falling, trying to ignore the echoing silence around him.

Navi watched the young hero, her wings fluttering slowly, silently as she studied the boy...no, he would be a man now, too old and too jaded to be tied to such an innocent description. A small breeze rustled her and she drifted sidewaise before turning, glancing at her true partner, the faded out image of Kiln watching his kin with a haunting sadness.

Navi fluttered up to her partner's shoulder, resting on the air where the cloth of his green tunic should have been. "The further he gets, the farther you go," she said softly, leaning her head against the barest of flesh that was Kiln's neck.

"He hold my fate in his pocket, and his spirit fuels mine," Kiln said softly before drifting to the edge of the balcony, leaning over slightly to watch the rain fall on the grass. "There were Skulltula here," he said suddenly, reaching a hand down to gently touch the vines pouring over the balcony to the earth below. "And there was a well."

Link glanced down, eyes searching the earth, trying to picture a well marring the pure green grass. He blinked, his eyes slightly out of focus from staring down at such a distance, looking at his ghostly companion.

Kiln was staring out at the wall now, his own eyes distant, seeing things that weren't in front of him. "There was a Deku Baba in the pond...and a chest, up there..." Kiln pointed to a ridge, where nothing but splinters of rotted wood an rusted metal lay. His hand fell weakly to his side, and he blinked, coming back to the present. "So much has changed. Even this temple, the most sacred of all, has fallen to time...the others are buried and forgotten, my temple long destroyed." He blinked again, tears as real as the rain falling down his cheeks like slow, silent mourners. "Your people refer to me as the greatest of heroes, a legend...the great Hero of Time." He turned to look at his hands, relaxing his concentration and letting them slip through the railing, flesh sliding though stone. "And yet they let their past vanish."

Link opened his mouth, trying to find some words to comfort the former hero, but finding nothing to say, the darkness and depression in his heart choking anything that could have helped.

"I have a favor to ask of you," Kiln whispered softly, once more gripping the time worn railing, his knuckles white.

--

"Now, tell me my story." Colin demanded softly, wincing at the woman whom he had learned (though he still had a hard time processing it) was his mother, tended to his wounds.

N'ataya smiled, rinsing out the rag she was using before bathing the wound across Colin's chest, feeding a bit of magic into his body to try to ease the pain of the rough wool brushing across the raw skin. "I met your father a year before you were born. He was...very different from most of the men I had met before, kind and gentle." She finished bathing the wound and set the rag aside, grabbing a needle and thread. "It was, refreshing to meet him and we spent a night drinking and talking. I left in the morning, to return to my home in the forest and never really thought of him again."

"Why? I thought that you stayed with your lover when you found one," Colin said, looking nervously at the needle, knowing what it was for but not really eager to experience having his flesh sewn shut.

"Ah, but I did, Colin." She said, placing a cool hand on his feverish forehead, relaxing the boy with her magic before pinching the wound closed, starting her task. "You aren't the first of the faerie line to love one of their own sex, and I've been with Bethany for many more harvests then you've been alive. When we found out I was pregnant...it was a joy to us, as neither expected to ever have a child. I just wish..." She trailed off, focusing on her stitches, blinking away tears.

"You wish what?" Colin asked, looking slightly sleepy after the magical anesthesia. "That I was a girl?"

"No, Colin. I wish we had kept you. I never imagined that your father could have been the kind of man that would do this to you."

"But he wasn't!" Colin protested, before biting his lip. "At least, he wasn't before. He was a good father, the best I could have imagined. He loved me, I know he did." Colin said firmly, quite sure of this fact, no matter what his father had done to him. "He...he was perfect."

N'ataya smiled, tying off the end of the string, double checking the wound before grabbing the rag to start on another on the boy's shoulder. "I'm glad," she said honestly, carefully washing the wound free of dirt and debris that came from the temple. "I had hoped he would be a proper father, despite the circumstances of your birth."

"Why did you give me up, if you didn't want to?" Colin asked, changing the subject.

"Because it was the right thing, Colin. While we would have loved to keep you and raise you, you deserved a life outside the forest, a chance to grow up, get married and have a family. It's a very lonely life, living as we do, and that wasn't fair to you, to force it on you."

"But, you would have, if I had been female," Colin muttered, feeling depressed at the idea.

"Yes." N'ataya answered truthfully, before setting the rag aside and looking down at her son. "I cannot change tradition, Colin. If you had been a girl, you would have been kept to be raised as the next Great Faerie and your life would be bitter and alone, with no one to help or understand you. Even with Bethany, my life has been one I wish had been different. As a girl, I longed so much to just escape it all, to run away and become a...a goat farmer. But I knew my responsibilities, and I stayed, and you do not know how grateful I was that you were born a male. That you could have everything I couldn't." She gently touched her son's face, smiling at him. "You've had so many things I wanted for you, and you became a wonderful man for it. I am so proud of you, Colin."

Colin blushed, hiding slightly by staring down at his body, wincing at the blood, scars and wounds that covered him. "How can you be proud of me...I'm nothing."

"Nonsense! You are sweet, kind, so loving despite everything...and one of the bravest men I have seen, and I've lived many years." N'ataya said, lightly slapping her son's hand.

"But..."

"No buts, Colin. Anyone will tell you these same things and you know it. Just look at those around you, to see how wonderful you are. Only you could gather such people who care about you."

"What about Link?"

"What about him?" N'ataya asked, putting a salve on the shoulder wound, making a mental note to gather more herbs for the salve, as well as try to get her hands on a potion or three.

"Aren't you disappointed that I'm with him?" He twisted his hands, nervous about his mother's reaction to it. It was quite clear that others didn't accept his relationship.

"Of course not, Colin. I'm happy, that you were able to find someone to love you, someone who will care for you no matter what. Besides, I think he needs you, more then either of you know. I just hope, that you will continue our line. Our blood needs to be passed on, and you're the only one who can do that."

"I am?"

N'ataya nodded, smiling at her son. "I'm long past too old to have any other children, and without our blood, Hyrule's magic will die."

"Oh," Colin whispered, staring at his hands as he tried to wrap his mouth around that.

--

"Are you sure about this?" Link asked, looking at his companion.

Kiln nodded, staring around the clearing the pair found themselves in. "I have seen every inch of Hyrule, not only on my own, but through your eyes as well. This is where I want to rest, for however long I remain."

"Alright," Link said, before kneeling before the roots of an old, gnarled tree. He carefully dug in the rich earth, before dropping an orange medallion into the hole along with the seed of a rosebush that Zelda had given him. He covered the two objects, standing and staring up the tree, just barely catching glimpses of the rotting tree house that had once resided in it's branches.

"Mister!" a voice came from behind him and Link turned, blinking at the small blond child who was looking up at him with a slight smirk on his lips. "The Great Deku Tree said it would see you," the boy said, blinking at the ghost next to Link, before returning his eyes to the hero.

"Can you lead the way..." Link trailed off, realizing he didn't know the young Kokiri's name.

"Fado, and of course," the boy said with a shrug, turning on his booted heal and heading towards the path that would lead to the Great Deku Tree.

Kiln followed Link, staring at the back of the boy, frowning. "He looks so much like him..." he said softly.

Link cocked his head, curious. "Looks like who?"

"Mido. He was a Kokiri boy I knew when I lived here. Rotten little bully, though...he changed the seven years I was asleep."

"Sounds like you miss him," Link said with a grin.

"Strangely enough...I think I do,"

Fado stopped at the entryway to the Great Deku Tree's clearing. "He's just ahead," Fado said, turning to go before pausing and looking back at the pair. "Mido was my father," Fado said before heading back towards the Kokiri Village, eager to get back to his violin.

Kiln blinked after the boy, shocked that Mido had a child. Time really had changed them all.

"How do Kokiri have children?" Link muttered in confusion as he headed for their meeting with the Great Deku Tree.

--

"He's a good man," Saria said, watching the conversation between the ancient forest spirit and the young hero with destiny still resting on his shoulders.

"One of the best," Midna agreed with a smile, before frowning at a spider that thought her shoe was a fun mountain to climb.

"Eh, too weak," Nabooru said, crossing her arms over her chest. "He's ruled by his emotions."

"So was Link," Saria said with a smile, allowing the spider to climb from Midna's shoe to her hand, gently holding the small creature. "He'll do well."

"He's grown, since I left," Midna said, brushing her skirts off as she stood. "I thought he'd have the emotional range of a teaspoon for the rest of his days."

"Do you think he'll survive?" Nabooru asked with a frown.

Saria was silent, studying the young man they were speaking of, turning Nabooru's question over in her mind. "Will any of us?" she countered and Nabooru snorted.

"War turns boys into men, and men into warriors." Midna said.

"And warriors into dead bodies," Nabooru finished. "May the Goddesses have mercy on us."

Notes:

Normally I wouldn't do this, but some questions have come up that needed to be answered before we proceed. Please read them and understand.

1. Someone pointed out that this story seems different then the beginning, as if I am writing a completely different story. The only thing I can say to that, is because it is. That was the beginning, this is not. "Tainted" is set to have four or five plots, mixed together into a whole. While plot A, the boy's relationship is the main theme, the other plots also have their own moments, themes and sections, while still supporting that main theme. This story is still really, in it's beginning, and will be some time until we hit plot C, which is quite a ways off (and comprises the middle of the story an part of the climax).

Think of this story as a journey. Like all journey's, you will never be in the same place as you were when you started, and neither will the characters nor Hyrule. No good story leaves it's characters, the plot or the readers the same...if it does, it's not a good story.

2. Yes, the mixing of Twilight Princess and Ocarina of Time is important, both games play on aspects of the other and this story does so to a greater extent. There will be more parts, and more...legends of the games to be dealt with, including a major aspect of Ocarina.

3. Get used to the magic folks, it's staying around. Colin has his background story for a reason, as he does his magic. No he is not a 'Great Faerie' and no, he won't run around saving Hyrule (either with magic or sword). Remember, foundlings (Hyrule/Faerie mixes) are healers, that is what they do. And have lots of kids to further magic, but we already read that.

3b. For those that were close to notice, all the names in the background story last chapter meant something (The First, The Second, The Last, The King and Magic in order...one of those means something to the other characters, have fun guessing).

4. There will be more to this story then just emotion and overly dramatic drama. There is a battle planned that will be massive (and very hard to write).

5. Yes the boys will have sex, I just don't know when or whether it will be on screen or not.


End file.
